


Questions for Everybody

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A highschool version of the FBI show, Criminal Minds. Based in Quantico, the group of agents are now minimized to being teenagers and well frankly... having teenage mindsets.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Perched in the library much later than they should, sat no other than Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid. Emily, the infamously known goth girl at Quantico High held a hefty book in her toned hands, however her eyes were not consuming the text but the boy infront of her instead.  
Spencer, however, was whizzing through the work infront of him for his advanced courses, that even Emily, who was 3 years older than him, wouldn't be in until next year.  
"Wanna give me some brain cells?' The boy scoffed, glancing up at the girl.  
"Em, that's physically impossible and quite frankly even if it wasn't, I'm sure it would be very physically demanding, so no thank y- oh, you were joking," he smiled awkwardly, tilting his head. This caused his fluffy brown hair to fall onto his shoulder as he ran his fingers through it. "All you have to do is focus in class. This is simple Quantum Physics, anyhow. "  
"Oh, you're right. This is simple Quantum Physics, my bad." Emily mocked, falling back against her chair. "I fucking hate Chemistry, i fucking hate physics, and I absolutely hate Government. Why can't I just do Biology and Pysch for the rest of the semester." She smiled dreamily just thinking about it.  
"You wouldn't be able to obtain your diploma, then you wouldn't be able to go onto College, Em, you would fail!" The boy shrieked, pointing out. "Let's just go back to our rooms for the night, I can make soup, or tea!" He grinned, piling his stuff into his already full bag.  
Emily blinked up at him, her wide brown eyes sad. "I wish bro, but I have an exam tomorrow. I have to finish studying." He frowned slightly but squeezed her shoulder before making his way to the door.  
"Good luck! Let me know how it goes tomorrow!" Disappearing into the hallway, Emily turned back to her books.  
After another half hour or so of reading the same page over and over again, another girl sauntered in, her eyes gaunt and her hands gripping a large coffee. "Fuck." She groaned, sitting at a table near Emily. She pulled a few large textbooks out, a laptop, and a sack lunch despite it being one in the morning.  
"Hey," Emily smiled at the new girl, who looked up with her mouth agape. Realization slowly dawned on Emily as her grin faded. "Jennifer Jareau. Why are you in here, and not at some party, sucking a random dude's dick?" Emily growled, her usually kind eyes dark.  
"Oh fuck off, Prentiss, I am not in the mood for this tonight." the girl scowled, putting on a pair of earpods and blaring her fairly loud music.  
Emily rolled her eyes, returning to work. Every so often, she would glance up and watch the so-called 'bitch' infront of her. She noticed the way that JJ would stick her tongue out in frustration when she didn't understand what she was reading, grip her pencil so tight Emily was sure it would break, and even glance up to meet Emily's eyes. Every time she did so, she would begin to smile but quickly frown and jerk her gaze away.  
Around 3 Am, Emily decided she could learn no more and collected her items, swinging her bag on her back and walking, JJ watching her behind as she left.  
\-------------  
"Spencie!" The brunette shouted at the younger boy, flailing her broad arms to get his attention across the hallway. "I think i passed!" She flashed the kid a wide grin.  
"Congrats, Em," he nodded as he made his way through the busy crowd. He knew Emily was very smart with her own IQ being in the mid 140's, but she wasn't very focused and he wasn't sure how he could get her to be. She always did well on Standardized tests, but turning work in and studying was not one of her strong suits. She was very intelligent, but not a good student.  
Spencer, on the other hand, asked for extra credit almost daily as he completed his own assignments in minutes. The teachers despised the boy who was too smart to still be in Highschool, despite being a senior at 13.  
"I was doing the test and I was like, 'bro, i actually understand this,' I think," she chuckled, wrapping a loose arm around the shoulders of the younger boy. "How was your own exam? I can't believe the semester is already almost over. Only one more to go, then sayanara highschool!" She shouted. "Anyway, wanna get MickeyD's with me for lunch?" Spencer turned to look at her in awe, fumbling with his small hands.  
"You mean... " he dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Skip?" Emily threw her head back in laughter, causing a few heads to turn and look at the annoying girl. Down the hall, a small girl named Elle Greenaway was watching the two as they began to approach her with wide grins.  
"You wanna skip for lunch with us? Including the skipping virgin. I would love to have you join us, princesa." Emily rolled her last word, dropping her grip on Spencer to lean on the locker next to Elle. The other girl stared, lust swirling in her eyes as her cheeks flushed.  
"I don't wanna be a third wheel with you two, though," she began before Spencer laughed, interupting.  
"You? I'm going to be the third wheel!"  
\--------------  
Spencer let his head hang out thr window, watching the city fly by beside them. There were groups of so many people, a few moms here and there, business men, and even a little kid riding a skateboard.  
Up front, Elle and Emily's hands were tangled together on the control panel, both girls blushing heavily as they stared ahead. They had liked eachother for the longest time, but for some reason... neither could admit it, especially Emily.  
"Why don't we pick up Mae?" Spencer piped up through the silence, feeling a little bit too single at the moment. Maeve was a girl that Spencer absolutely adored who had exactly the same brain as him. Spencer realistically understood that they could never be together, but he wanted to- unfortunately, he couldn't tell whether or not she reciprocated those feelings. Emily knew she probably didn't.  
"I bet Derek skipped today, should we swing by there instead? He's pretty fun." She said hopefully, looking back at Spencer through the rearview mirror. He was sulking childishly, his arms folded and glaring out the window as she denied his request to pick up his crush.  
"You know... Derek uh... actually came out to me the other day," Elle began, but was cut off by Emily's scoff.  
"As what? Gay?" Elle winced,a flurry of thoughts running rampant at the girl's reaction.  
"Yeah, and?" Emily whipped her head to look at her curiously.  
"He's tried to get me to hook up with him more times than I could count. In fact, I'm sure we have drunkenly at some point." Emily laughed, but Elle didn't copy her smile.  
Noting the tension in Elle's body language, Spencer leaned forward to cut in. "It could have been internalized homophobia."  
Elle ripped her hand away from the other girl, instantly causing hurt to flood her face. "Like someone I know." She grumbled. "Can we just get our lunch quickly, please?"  
\------------------  
Spencer left for class once they got back to school, leaving the two girls alone with a 20-piece nugget and two oreo Mc-Flurries.  
Popping a nugget into her mouth, Emily looked over at the other girl who was staring at the woods near their school. "Elle, I'm sorry. What did I do?" Elle turned to face her, anger flaring her nostrils.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, Em? Can you just admit that you are gay?"  
"I... I'm not gay!" Emily exclaimed, her eyes widening.  
"Then what the hell do you call this? Holding my hand, calling me princess, eye-fucking me on a daily basis!" Elle shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"I.. Elle, I don't know. I thought we were just flirty friends..." Emily offered, her eyebrows forming together. "Please, Elle. I'm sorry, I'm straight, I... if I was gonna like a girl, it would be you." I think, she thought to herself.  
"Wow... fuck you, Emily. Seriously." Elle picked up her drink, flying out the door and slamming it shut.  
Emily didn't run after her, in fact, she sat in relief. She allowed her heart rate to slow and picked up another nugget, thinking to herself. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. As she was about to leave the parking lot, skipping for the day she noticed a familiar blonde in someone's car, JJ. As she watched the girl kiss the strange man, she felt her heart tug.  
Fuck.


	2. Is Emily Prentiss Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tries to discover whether or not Elle was right about her.   
> Spoiler: she was.

Laying in her bed, listening to some melo-dramatic playlist, Emily sobbed. Always having the house to herself, she never had to worry about privacy. If she wanted to dance till her heart was content, she could. If she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, go right ahead, the house told her. If she wanted to cry, and cry, and cry until she could barely breath, nothing was stopping her.   
With her mom being an ambassador, Emily was constantly alone. She did her own laundry, dishes, cooked her own food even. With her mom leaving her a hefty amount of money to spend every month, Emily never had to worry. She was alone, rich, and happy. Or was she?  
Her mom always offered for Emily to come with her, travel the world, move new places but the girl always declined. She had moved enough as a kid to the point where she grew angry, going to parties in Italy where she would get drunk and make way too many mistakes.   
Sigh.  
She rolled over in her bed, wiping her wet eyes and taking a shaky breath. Slowly tugging the headphones off her head, she unplugged them which caused the song she was listening to, "Bulletproof Heart," to play out.   
"I can't possibly be gay. I... I've had sex, well... I've had sex with men, which I've never really enjoyed but that's because men suck." She thought to herself.   
After a moment, she grabbed her phone to dial a number.  
After ringing until almost the last dial, finally a husky voice picked up.  
"Whaddup, Prentiss?"  
"Can I ask you something?"   
"Of course, Doll."   
"How'd you know you were gay?"  
"Man, Elle really got tto your head, huh?"   
"I guess." She sighed softly.   
"Listen, you've slept with some dudes right?" He paused, waiting for a positive answer. After getting it, he continued. "I slept with hella girls before realising like... man, I don't get shit from this except blowing my load." he laughed when the girl gagged. "then, I kissed this dude and... it was like everything suddenly made sense." Emily smiled softly st his story before he suddenly shouted, "Let's go to a club, Em! A gay one. You can find yourself a pretty lady to try on, and I can find myself a pretty boy." Emily contemplated for a second, before responding.  
"Let's do it."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Damnnnn, mamas." Derek rolled through the door, decked out in a glitter suit, gold eyeliner, and his hair curled up and over. "You lookin' damn fine, my lady." Emily flushed at his language.  
"Oh, stop!" She slapped his shoulder before standing in the mirror near the door, examining herself.   
She did look pretty damn good.  
She wore a tight fitting black dress that perfectly hugged every curve of hers, with a pair of black 'fuck-me- pumps. She was wearing her normally short curly hair straightened and pushed to the side, cat eyeliner, and blush that covered her nose and cheeks.  
"Man, even I would fuck me." She laughed, grabbing her purse. "Got your ID?"   
Derek pulled his own fake out of his pocket, flashing a grin. "Baby, we ain't even gonna need it tonight."  
\---------------------  
"Ready, princess?" Derek grabbed her hand as they stood infront of a brightly lit club called Blitz.   
"As I'll ever be, I guess-" she began, hesitating as she noticed an older lady standing outside, checking her out. In between her fingers sat a heavy blunt, and Emily shrugged as it was offered to her.   
"Hell no," Derek yanked Emily away. "You can't take anything at a club, Em, you know that, come on." Emily huffed, following him into the club.  
Taking out their ID's, Emily flashed hers to the bodyguard that instantly nodded, pulling open the door for her. As Derek finished, the two entered and were immediately met with loud music, and blinding lights.  
"Fuck," Emily coughed, the smoke from a smoke machine filling her lungs. "Let's get a drink." She took the lead, walking over to the bar. Derek, however, was watching the men around them that were dancing. Emily noted that Derek looked so at peace, smiling softly to himself and she sighed.  
"Two vodkas on the rocks." She asked the bartender, a very pretty woman who was all-but eating Emily with her dark eyes.   
"It's on me," the woman stated, as she watched Emily start to pull out her money. Emily's face instantly flushed as she grabbed the drinks, mumbling an thank you with a smile.  
She began walking back to her friend, but she noticed he was surrounded by a group of smaller guys. She laughed, turning around and walking back to sit at the bar.   
"Back so soon?" The bartender smirked, her voice heavy as she examined Emily.  
"Only for you." Emily grinned, but was instantly taken back by her own flirting... but also by how much she enjoyed flirting with this woman.   
"Hm..." the woman smiled. "What's your name, beautiful?"   
"Emily.. Emily Prentiss.." She leaned forward, sipping her drink. "And yours?"   
"Tara Lewis. Unless you want to call me something else." She looked down on the younger girl. "I have a break in 10 minutes if you want to meet me for real...."   
Emily grinned, nodding, although her heart had currently stopped in her chest. Did she want to hook up? Kiss? What if I mess up? I don't know how to scissor!   
Noticing the girl's panic, Tara shook her head. "We can just talk if that's all you want." Emily nodded, looking back at Derek who was bumpin' n' grindin against a smaller man, causing Emily to sigh once again.  
She needed to take advantage of her current situation. "If only that could be us..." Emily whispered, her voice oddly husky as she looked at Tara. Leaning forward, the older woman whispered in her ear.   
"It could be." The dark look in Tara's eyes sent a shiver down Emily's spine.   
"Your call," the younger girl growled, unsure where that had came from.  
"Hey, Hotch. I'm taking my break!" The bartender shouted at a man on the other side of the bar who flashed her a thumbs-up. Tara all but jumped the counter at her enthusiasm, grabbing Emily and pulling her into a single-stall bathroom. The two women looked at eachother for a moment, Emily's eyes wide and nervous.  
"I've never kissed a woman before." She blurted out, waiting for the rejection from the other woman. However, none came, only a smile.  
"That's okay. I have no problem teaching you. Unless you are not comfortable with that," she frowned slightly, looking the girl up and down. Seeing her in the bright light of a bathroom, Tara noticed how truly young this girl looked.   
"How old are you, honey?" Emily cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to why the woman qas questioning her age.  
"I'm 22." She nodded, folding her arms across her busty chest. "How old are you?" she peered.   
"I'm 26."   
"So what's the problem?" Emily questioned, confused as to why they hadn't started what they were going to do quite yet.   
"I know you aren't 22, but it's not my place. Are you at least 18?" Emily sighed softly, her eyes sad as she turned away from the woman. "I'm 16."   
"16? Why the fuck are you in a club if you are 16? You.... you're wanting to experiment, huh? Well... I'll tell you what. I... I can't... have sex with you, but I can give you a quick kiss. See if that's what you want." Tara frowned,   
Emily looked back at her, tilting her head. "You would do that? I swear I would never report you, or like... anything."   
Leaning roward, Tara waited for Emily to reciprocate, and she did. The moment their lips connected it was almost like Emily had found it's home in this woman's mouth. Emily tried to push the kiss deeper, but Tara slowly pulled away, preventing her from doing so.   
"I can't do that. You.. you have to find someone your own age, honey." tears filled Emily's eyes as she looked away.  
"I think I'm gay."  
\-------------------------------  
"come on, Derek. We have to go." Emily grabbed the muscled arm of Derek Morgan, pulling him away from the skinny boy he was currently holding.  
"Yo, Em, what the fuck is up?" He instantly jerked himself awy from the girl who was practically running out of the club.   
"Derek, fuck, I can't handle this! I'm.. I think I'm gay, fuck, I... I can't be gay, Derek! I just.. can't." She shouted, forming fists with her hands and banging them against her own thighs. "Derek." She looked up at him, beginning to sob. "I can't." He instantly softened, no longer angry about being pulled away from the boy he was sure he was going to hook up with tonight.   
"Come on, let's get you home and... we can order a pizza or something. Get into something more comfortable." He pulled her into a hug, walking out of the club with ihs arms around her.  
\-------------------  
"So, what happened?" Derek asked, putting a slice of pizza into his mouth as the grease dripped onto the plate he was holding. "Did you find yourself a pretty lady?"   
"Yeah, I did." Emily smiled softly, popping a breadstick into her mouth. "Her name was Tara. She was the bartender. But then.. she figured out that I was not 21, and she wasn't mad, but then she asked if i was 18, and I couldn't lie, Derek. She was too nice." She sighed softly, pulling her knees up to her chest.   
"Yo, i understand that man. Did you.. do anything before she figured it out?" He cocked his head, taking another bite.   
"She offered to kiss me afterwards. She said it was quick and just to help me figure out if that's what I really want and well... it was. Then we kissed and it was like... all the puzzle pieces were fixed and... I could do anything!" She shouted, grabbing her own slice. "I wanted to go further but she said no, it wasn't right. I guess that's true." She huffed, taking a big bite. "I... I think I need to talk to Elle because.. I really liked her, I think... she, I dont know.. I liked holding her hand but like...I wasn't."   
"Elle hates you right now, and that's probably the last thing you want to do." Derek confirmed, finishing his pizza. "But, I still think you should. It might kinda suck, but, oh well, at least you tried, right?" Emily nodded in response, pulling herself into a blanket.   
"I'm gonna call her. Go home, Derek. I think we need to be alone."   
Derek chuckled, grabbing the box of pizza and nodding to it. "Can I take this? You want anymore?"  
"Nah dude, I'm stuffed. We ate like... 3 pieces each." She slapped her bloated stomach, laughing as he closed it. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead.   
"Good luck, princess."   
\------------  
"Elle." Emily stood with her hand on the door knob, the door wide open. "Uh, come in. I... wanted to talk to you." The other girl scoffed, walking past her.   
"Yeah, I got that from your text." Her angry tone instantly caused Emily to wince, which softened the other girl's face. "Sorry... I, sorry. I dont mean to be angry... I.. can we sit?" Elle asked, tilting her head to the side.   
Emily led her to the couch, her soft hand directly laying on the small of her back. "Okay. I'm just gonna say it straight out."   
"Hey.." Emily coughed. "I wanted to start this straight off, running head first, but then I saw you and..." Emily's face flushed, her dark eyes expanding as she examined the girl in front of her. "I..."   
Elle tilted her head, raising her hand to the front of Emily's hand. "You feel warm. You doing okay?" Elle slowly pulled back seeing tears filling Emily's eyes. "Em." She said softly.   
The older girl shoko her head, looking towards the ground. The tears began to fall as she sniffled, wiping her nose. "I... I have to tell you something-" she blurted, glancing up. Her dark eyes were red, swollen, and looked like she had been punched in the face.   
Elle's normal cold demeanor folded as she pulled the other into a hug, allowing the girl to sob against her shoulder.   
"You already hate me and now you are going to hate me more!" She cried, pulling away. "I can't.. I can't do this.. I can't." She took a shaky breath, staring down the other.  
"I already know, Em, I already know." Elle pulled her hand up and traced her cheek lightly. The older girl stared in awe as she noticed the girl looking at her with pure adoration.   
"And you don't hate me?" She cried out, ripping her gaze away.  
"Look at me, Em. Please." She continued until Emily slowly looked back. "Of course I don't hate you, dummy. I.." she paused, but never continued as Emily looked at her.   
The two stared at one another, time ticking by sowly... slowly... slowly, the seconds going by.   
Both were afraid to do what they wanted, what they BOTH wanted.   
Finally, Emily could wait no longer and gently leaned forward, waiting for Elle to go along with it. And that she did.   
Fireworks erupted as the world around them sileneced, focusing only on their lips that lightly grazed one another. They didn't get a slight chance to breathe as their lips slammed together, a small groan escaping Emily's mouth.  
Elle raised her arms to the other's neck, pulling her closer until their bodies were one, Emily holding her like she was never going to be able to again.  
"Fuck," Emily groaned as she willed herself away. The pure passion and anger in the kiss sent heat down to her core and she knew it was much too early to do anything about it. She needed a cold, cold, cold shower. She gently leaned her forehead down on Elle's. Emily's dark eyes flickered down to Elle's soft, kiss-swollen lips that were slightly parted and had to yank herself away before absolutely ravaging them.   
"You're so beautiful." She finally decided to say, looking at her with a wide smile.   
"You're beautiful." Elle copied, grinning, a mischevious gleam shining in her eyes. "Can we meet again... tomorrow? Here?"   
"Oh, baby, hell yeah!" Emily laughed, tugging the other back into a hug.   
"Never call me that again."   
The two broke out into laughter, laughing until they could no longer breathe.


	3. How did Emily fail her test?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily failed her test and meets her maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a teensy bit of smut at the end, but don’t worry, the good stuff won’t come till jemily

Emily Prentiss groaned as Mr. Rossi handed back their test, upside down. The rest of the tests were given back up front, with bright big stars and A's circled in red ink. Emily's, however, had a frowny face with a big F on it.   
"Fuck!" She shouted, looking at her paper. "How does this shit even happen? I studied for this, sir, I swear!" She cried. She noted that she only got 5 problems correct. Out of 50. "This has to be rigged, there is no way I did this bad, I swear."   
The man infront of her shrugged his shoulders, looking down on the girl. "You failed, and that's okay. There's no need to be so mad at yourself. How about this," he crouched, his heavy Italian accent like music to her ears. "This next project we are doing is a group project. I already have you guys paired, I'm not gonna tell you who but I think you will be okay. If you do your work like you are supposed to, I will give you 50 extra credit points which should boost your grade to at least a C+. That work?"   
Emily sighed. "I hate group projects."   
"Then you don't mind having a D- in the class, I suppose?" Which caused Emily to instantly shake her head, and Mr. Rossi to stand from his crouching position. "Alright, class, like I was telling Emily- our next big grade is a group project we are doing. You are going to be doing a project based on anything we've learned so far-" he paused, taking the time to sit on the corner of his desk. "In groups. I have the list of groups, and I will be reading them now. Do not groan, do not moan, and do not try to switch because I will not let you. No bitching," he laughed, as the class gasped. "I know, naughty words."  
Emily was scribbiling in her notebook as the teacher read off the groups, sighing as everyone she knew had already been paired up. She didn't know many people in this class, but Spencer had been put with some girl named Ashley, and Maeve with Jordan. Waiting, waiting, waiting her group was last. David Rossi ended his list with a grin,  
"Will LaMontagne, Jennifer Jareau- sorry, JJ, and Emily Prentiss." The girl whirled up with a gasp, her eyebrows instantly furrowed.  
"Sir, please," she whispered softly, begging to not be put with the most annoying girl in the entire world and a guy she barely knew. He shook his head with a smirk. He knew what he was doing.  
Jennifer, however, sat in the back of the classroom next to Will with an eyeroll. Of course, of course she was paired with the fucking emo. She leaned over and giggled to Will, "oh, get ready to fail this project. Look, she has an F on the easiest test in the world." Will, however, did not respond as he stared at the board, clearly stoned out of his mind. She huffed, turning to look at Emily who was sat in the front of the room, clearly also frustrated.   
Great.   
As the class period went on, the teacher went more into detail about what exactly the project required, the deadline, and the grading. Emily thought about what they could possibly do, but was coming up with pretty much nothing. Damn, I hope JJ has an idea, because I know Will probably wont.   
"Okay, go into your groups now." The words snapped Emily out of her thoughts as she turned to look at JJ who was equally annoyed. She slowly rose from her seat, slipping her bag on her shoulder and sauntering over to the blonde, dropping into the seat beside the two.   
"Listen, I'm not happy about this either." Emily huffed, leaning forward in this seat. "But, because you are working with me, you get extra credit. 50 points. That could put you at like... 107% probably." She guessed, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's just do a good project, get this over with, and never speak again." JJ was a bit taken back by her boldness, but nodded in response.   
"He's going to be no help," she giggled, nodding at Will who had finally looked at the two girls. Emily smiled softly at her. "It sucks having a stoner boyfriend, no matter how cool they seem. Whose yours?"   
Emily hesitated for a moment, but nodded softly. "My girlfriend smokes sometimes, but not often. She doesn't like it, neither do I." JJ instantly changed, leaning back in her seat. She seemed a bit.. uncomfortable.  
"Girlfriend?" She cocked her head, her tone dripping with disgust.   
Emily tilted her head. "Yeah, Elle Greenaway. What's your fucking problem?" She snapped, folding her hands. "Listen, we don't need to be friends. We just need to get this fucking project done. Any ideas?"  
JJ hesitated. "I.. didn't mean to seem like.. I support the gays, I just thought you were dating Spencer." She nodded at the boy in the front of the room. "I was just.. surprised I guess. I'm not judging, I just... I don't do that lifestyle, you know?" Emily chuckled in response, pulling out her notebook. She seemed to be done with the subject, not wanting an argument because she knew she would get angry no matter what she said.   
"How about a fruit battery power? Something basic?" JJ looked at the brunette with curious eyes before nodding. "Will, what do you think?"   
The stoner turned to look at them and nodded, "Sounds good to me." His heavy Mississippi accent caused both the girls to laugh, but they quickly stopped as soon as they looked at one another.   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, babbyyyyy," Emily teased, wrapping an arm around Elle from behind who instantly warmed into the touch. "I missed you." She leaned in to kiss her cheek, before pulling away from the girl. "What did you do today?" Elle took her hand and the two began walking out of the school, smiling at one another.  
"I had a test, uh... I think I did well, AP Chem, uh... I ate lunch with Derek, pretty boring." She shrugged, walking infront of Emily's old car. Emily's car was an old '92 Caravan, despite easily being able to afford a nice car like the one her mother owned. She just didn't feel it was necessary to own such a big car if she was just going to be driving to school and home.   
"I have a project to do with Jennifer," she snickered. "Ope- wait, I mean JJ." She opened the passenger door for her girl, before slipping into the driver's seat. "In Physics, of all classes. We also have to work with that stoner kid, Will." Elle laughed, buckling in her seatbelt.   
"Yikes. How's that going?" Emily shrugged, starting the car as she plugged her phone into the speaker on the top of her panel. The radio in her car didn't work, and frankly, it was a waste to get it fixed when she could just use her phone like everyone else.   
"It's fine, I guess. Just annoyed that I have to work with JJ, I think Mr. Rossi did it on purpose. I'm not entirely sure why...." She drawled out, pulling out of the parking lot. As the two were beginning to leave, they noted a car bumping in the parking lot, and Emily realised it was JJ.   
"Welp, there goes JJ again, I guess." She laughed, turning to look at Elle who was smiling at her. Despite having the most beautiful girl in the world on her arm, the sweetest and most forgiving, she still felt sick at the idea of JJ fucking Will.   
\-----------  
Dropping their bags on the floor, Emily headed for the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner? Or do you just want a snack?" She shouted to Elle from the cupboards as she examined what exactly she had. Emily had always been a food fanatic, loving any kind of sweets, but chocolate was her speciality. Brownies, cookies, even homemade chocolate she loved it all. She found a small bag of Hershey's drops in the back, pulling it out and showing it to Elle who had just arrived in the kitchen.  
"What about dessert?" Elle whispered in her ear, her voice dripping in lust. Emily instantly gulped, heat going to every inch of her body.   
"I might be able to arrange that," she smirked, looking back on the girl who grinned with approval. Wrapping her thick arms around Elle's waist, she lifted her up into the air and propped her up on the counter. Gently leaning in, she connected their lips. However, she quickly pulled away.   
"I.. I've obviously... never, like um... hooked up with a girl before, I'm not like... I don't..." She hesitated, looking down on Elle with wide brown eyes.   
"Hey," Elle paused in response, "We do not have to do anything you are not ready for, okay? It's pretty early on, we do not have to do anything yet, okay? Just let me know when you are ready, okay?" She took her finger, brushing a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear. "But just know that when you are ready, I haven't done anything either, okay?" She smiled softly, planting a kiss on Emily's cheek.   
"Will you stay for dinner, at least?" Emily leaned her forehead down on the other's. "We can cook like, I dont know, Albondigas," she titled her head. "Wait, you're Vegetarian, aren't you? That's going to suck," she chuckled softly when the other girl nodded. "Because I'm Mexican, and we make the best meals that definitely are NOT vegetarian." Elle giggled, pulling away from the girl.   
"How about I introduce you to MY food?"   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Damn, Elle Greenaway, this is pretty damn good." Emily chuckled, piling another bite into her mouth. Elle had made the pair her Grandma's famous Sugar Snap Pea and Carrot Soba Noodles for dinner, comprising when Emily offered to make them dessert of her 'kind', as she called it. "I'm very impressed, considering this doesn't contain any delicioso meat." She rolled, taking another bite.   
"As you say, 'princesa', I told you so." She grinned in response, eating her own food. As she watched the other girl eat dinner with her, grinning and moaning every time flavor hit her tongue, she could only imagine a future with her. She imagined laying on the floor of their house at 3 AM, singing karaoke together. She imagined forcing her to try alternatives to the food she normally ate, showering together early in the morning. Waking up together, tangled as one. "Emily.. I," she paused, setting her fork down and taking a sip of the Sauvignon wine they were drinking.   
"What's up, doll?" Emily offered her a dorky grin, reaching over to hold her hand.   
"Emily, do you actually like me?" Elle blurted out, frowning instantly. "Sorry. I don't mean to be like... a downer, but I... do you actually like me?" Emily's face instantly fell as she stood up from her chair and walked over to rouch infront of her.   
"Elle, of course I like you. Man... I've, I 've liked you since 10th grade but god, I was so so scared to admit it. My mother...she's horrible about that stuff and I couldn't tell anyone, or even try to say I was gay." She began, holding back her tears. "I am so sorry I hurt you the other day.I, fuck, I like you so much." She frowned, pulling the other girl into a tight hug. "I'm so gay. I am so, so so, so so, gay for you, Elle." She chuckled, wiping the tears away from Elle's eyes as the two smiled at one another.   
Gently grabbing Elle's hand, she pressed a small kiss against her palm. "What can I do to show you? Want me to keep eye-fucking you?" She laughed, making light of Elle's earlier comment in the car when she was angry.   
"How about real fucking me?" Elle smirked, leaning her head down on Emily's forehead.   
"After dinner?"   
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, Elle!" Emily gasped, her bare back arching against the soft couch. In between her legs sat no other than Elle, face buried between two thighs. "God, Elle! Oh my god!" Emily cried, gripping the brunette's hair tightly.   
Looking up with a devilous grin, Elle cocked her head greedily. "Keep calling my name like that, and you will add to my already-bad God complex." She teased, gripping her thigh, causing Emily to gasp.   
"Elle..." Emily whined, before Elle went back to work, sliding her tongue between the folds of Emily, making her way up to the nub at the top. It didn't take long for Emily to topple over the edge with a strangled cry, sobbing Elle's name.   
Laying for a moment, Emily let her self catch her breath. Her dark eyes stared up at the ceiling, taking note of the dust forming in one of the corners. The silence filled around her and tears began to form in her eyes.   
"Emily?" Elle's voice broke her thoughts, crawling up to lay on her chest. "Was it really that bad?" She chuckled, playing with a strand of Emily's hair. After Emily didn't respond for a second, she looked up at her with curious eyes. "Em?"   
Emily turned to look down at her, blushing. "Sorry... I just, I... no one has ever done that to me before, I don't know, I guess... I just hate being that vulnerable but... with you, it's worth it." She cocked her eyebrows, trying to word her thoughts carefully. "I don't... exactly know what to say...Sorry I cried, trust me, it was really good," she laughed, wrapping her arms loosely around Elle's shoulders. "Do you want me to do it? Like... I said, I've never done it before. I think you are lying, it sure seems like you have," She giggled, pressing her finger into Elle's side. Elle broke out into laughter, planting a sloppy kiss on Emily's cheek.  
"You do not have to do anything, if you do not want to." Emily quickly caught her lips in a firey kiss, pulling her as close as possible.   
"I want to.... you'll just have to teach me," she leaned over to softly moan in Elle's ear, causing her body to convulse, earning a grin on Emily's face. "You're so fucking hot," she growled, leaning forward to suck on Elle's pulse point and grip one of her bare breasts softly, kneading the nipple between her fingers, Elle crying out and gripping Emily's arm.  
Suddenly, a phone rang.  
Emily hesitated for a moment, looking down on the girl beneath her. Elle swung her head to glare at Emily. "God help me, if you get that, I will kick your fucking ass." She whined, wiggling her body down for her core to meet Emily's thigh. The heat instantly sent Emily into a wave, instantly changing her mind about getting the phone.  
Yanking Elle's pants off left her completely bare, and frankly a little too exposed for Elle's comfort. She looked up at Emily and saw pure adoration in her eyes, ripping any insecurity from Elle's brain.   
"Emily..." she whispered softly as Emily dragged her tongue in the crevice between her breasts. Rolling her tongue over to meet one of the nubs, she gently sucked for a moment. After hearing Elle groan, Emily decided to take charge.  
Then, the phone rang again.  
"Fuck!" Emily shouted, pushing herself off the other girl, walking over to her phone. Her bare body instantly grew goosebumps as it hit the cold air, absent from the body heat of the other girl. "Hello?" She growled, but her angry demeanor quickly faded as her face paled. She turned to look at the girl sitting naked on her coach, motioning for her to begin getting dressed. Elle quickly complied, struggling to slip her shirt over her head, pulling her pants on. Emily, however, could not seem to clip her bra on with one hand and Elle rushed over, putting it on for her.   
"Yes, ma'am, I'm coming, sorry, I just had to pause the show I... we were watching," yanking her sweatshirt over her head, she flashed Elle a worried look and scrambled over to the door, throwing it open.   
"Hello, mother."


	4. Why does Emily hate kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Elle talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions of abortion, abuse 
> 
> lil bit of smut and drama

Stepping into the house with clicking heels, the Ambassador examined her daughter who stood with a carelessly put on pair of shorts, the button still undone. "Did you even go to school today?" She questioned, looking around the entryway that was strangely clean. Quickly, her gaze flew to the girl, who stood frazzled in their living room. The woman quickly made note of the black smudged marks on her neck, on her lips, on her ears and more, she was sure. 

Turning to look at her daughter, she noticed that her lipstick seemed to have been smudged and instantly, disgust grew. "Emily, I think it's time for your friend to go home." 

"Mom, you know she has a name. We've been friends forever." She whispered, looking up at her stern mother. She hadn't seemed to notice that her mother realized what was going on.

"Friends? Hm. I don't remember having sex with any of my friends," she growled, similar to the one Emily had done earlier. "Go home, Elle." She shouted, refusing to even look at the girl. 

"Mom, no." Emily stood up straight, waltzing over to the girl and gripping her hand. "Anything you have to say, you can say infront of her. She's... she's my girlfriend, mom." She tried not to collapse into tears as she looked at the woman infront of her, glaring. "And you can't change that, mom. you can't silence me anymore." 

The Ambassador walked into the living room, looking down and glaring at Elle who was staring up at her. "So, when did you become a dyke?" She spat, looking over at her daughter. "Because, if I remember correctly, you are the one that had an abortion because you had sex with a MAN." She growled. 

Emily froze, instantly letting go of Elle, who's face had paled. "Mother." She spoke softly, her hands shaking. "We agreed to never speak of that again." 

"We agreed that you would revoke sin after that occasion, but as we can see- you obviously are sinning. So, why should we not speak of previous sin?' She questioned, cocking her head. 

Elle looked up at her girlfriend, frowning. Obviously she had never heard of what happened, and was surprised to see how Emily was collapsing infront of her. Instead of responding, being angry, Emily looked sad. 

"Mother." She said softly again, unsure of what else to say. She knew she was right, she vowed to never sin again, but she did. However, being with Elle, didn't feel like a sin. Being with Elle felt like Heaven. "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not going to stop being gay, you've known I was since I was six years old and asked you why looking at pretty girls "made me feel funny," and you hit me in the face. You've known since I was 9 years old and didn't want to wear skirts 'like the other girls," she grew angry, staring to shout. Elle wasn't surprised, she would be yelling too. "You've known since I was 13 and had my first kiss be with a girl, but I tried so damn hard to be good for you that I slept with a man and hated myself for it!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You made me hate you!" She collapsed to the floor, sobbing. 

Her mother simply didn't look phased, staring down on her daughter with pure disgust. "You need to get the hell out of my house.

Without responding, Emily slowly rose, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her usually soft eyes cold, and mean. "Your house? Are you fucking kidding me, Ambassador?" She couldn't bring herself to refer to this woman as her maker. "You are fucking kidding." She laughed, turning to look at her. "You may pay the bills, you may own the house, but this is MY house. I get the groceries, I clean, I take care of it! This is MY house! It took nothing out of your account to buy this damn house! YOU GET OUT!" She cried, glaring at her mother. "Why are you even here? To mock me? To relive me of sin from the abortion I had 3 YEARS AGO!" Elle wrapped slipped her arms around Emily, holding her tightly. Her mother examined the two. 

"I don't care where you go. This is my house, I bought it. You can go pack your slutty clothes, your money, and whatever else you want and never come back. I never want to see you again, Emily." And with that, Emily turned on her ankle and stormed upstairs, sobbing.

\-----------

"Emily," Elle began, pausing. "Emily, I'm sorry." She watched as her girlfriend packed clothes,money, a charger and some photos into a bag. 

"Hey, it's not like she hasn't done this before," Emily replied, smiling sadly. "I just... I don't know where to go." She zipped the bag shut, falling onto her bed.

"Baby, are you kidding me?" Elle pulled her into a hug. "You can obviously stay with me and my mom." 

"Isn't it my mom and I?" Emily grinned, cocking her head. 

"Shut up, you know what I meant. My mom loves you, and I... just, you can stay with us. Promise." She planted a kiss on Emily's cheek, laying her head on her shoulder. 

"I love you," Emily suddenly blurted, instantly freezing. Elle examined her, trying to determine whether or not she was genuine about her words. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from..." She sighed.

"I love you too." Elle whispered, looking at her. The two girls instantly jumped into one another, slamming their lips together

"I love you," Emily kissed her lips. "I love you," her cheek, "I love you", her nose, "And I love you." Her forehead.

"Fuck your mom, seriously. Let's go." Elle grabbed her hand, Emily gripping her bag, swinging it on her back and running downstairs. 

"Hey Elizabeth," Elle shouted from the doorway they were standing in. The Ambassador was still standing in the living room, tears in her eyes. "Fuck you!" She lifted her middle finger. "If you were so sad, you wouldn't be doing this." Emily laughed, looking at her mother who looked absolutely devastated. 

"Sorry mom," she smirked. She cupped Elle's face in her hands, colliding their mouths .She slithered her tongue against her lip, causing Elle to allow her to kiss her deeper. The two made out for a moment, quickly pulling away to see the Ambassador no longer upset, only angry. 

"Let's go," Emily laughed in Elle's ear, grabbing her car keys and leaving the house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elle told me." Derek sighed into the phone. "Babygirl, what happened?" 

"She caught us fucking," hearing Derek's gasp, she continued. "Well, kinda. She came home while we were, and we didn't have time to... clean up." She blushed, looking across the room at her girlfriend who was scribbling away in her notebook. "She's done this before, don't sweat it. In a few weeks, she'll leave for Italy or France, and I'll just go back till she comes home again." 

"Oh well, at least Michele is cool," Emily nodded, but quickly realized Derek shouldn't see her and chuckled. "Anyway, spill the juicy deets. How was it? Did she go down on you or was it just through the clothes?" Emily blushed heavily again, turning away from Elle.

"Thats.. private, Derek. But just so you know, I took the bottom bunk." Derek's laugh rang in her ears and caused a smile to spread on her face. 

"Oh babygirl. We been knew that you would. Anyway, I got to go. I met this guy on this app and I'm meeting him at this club, so I got to get ready. Catch you later, dude?" Emily said goodbye, throwing her phone onto the chair near her. 

Elle, however hadn't moved a muscle except for her writing hand that hadn't stopped in minutes. Emily watched the veins pop out in her hand, her teeth biting her lip as she thought out her thoughts threw the paper. Quietly, and quickly Emily slithered behind her, slowly dragging her hand down Elle's front. She grazed Elle's breasts, slithered down her stomach, and hesitated above her core. Elle let out a gasp, turning to look at Emily. "What are you doing?" She whispered. 

"Since I never got to do anything to you, I just thought..." She leaned forward to nibble on her ear, stretching her fingers down to unbutton her jeans. "Unless.. you want me to stop?' She began placing kisses down her neck. Elle did not stop her. 

Pushing away the folds of her pants, she was met with smooth skin. "Oh my god, did we leave your panties at my house?" Emily laughed, looking down at the girl infront of her who blushed heavily. 

"Well, at least your mom will find them and see what you do to me." Elle scowled at the girl's laughter leaning back agains the chair she was sitting in. 

"Oh yeah? What do I do to you?" Emily slid her fingers inside, slipping them through the wet of her core, grinning. "This?" Slowly drawing circles around, she carefully met the nub at the top of hers, playing with it. This caused Elle to moan softly, quickly slapping her hand to her mouth. "Be quiet," Emily scolded, biting softly on her neck. Elle shivered softly at both her dominance and her actions. 

After a few minutes of playing with it, Elle finally felt apart and struggled to not cry out, trying not to alert her mother who was sitting on the floor directly beneath them. She heaved against Emily who sat, leaning forward with a smug smile. "Did I do good for my first time?" 

Elle mocked her, turning around to plant a kiss on her lips. Emily laughed, pulling her arms up to wrap them around Elle's neck. "And now, we get to do that, whenever we get home. We could do it every single night," she whispered, kissing Elle's nose. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Emily." Michele began, piling a piece of food into her mouth. They had gotten vegan pizza for dinner, which Emily had never tried before. At the first bite, she instantly fell in love and had herself 3 more pieces of pizza. She was going to have to find time to go to the gym soon. "What are your plans for college?" 

Emily cleared her throat, glancing up to look at the woman in front of her. Taking a sip of water, she nodded. "I think I want to do something with pyschology. Maybe... forensics?" She shrugged, turning to look at Elle. "I'm not sure exactly what, but... I know I want to help people and do what I'm good at." She confirmed, smiling at the woman. 

"Hm." Michele flashed her a smile before looking at her daughter. "And you, Elle? Have you discovered what you want to do yet? We haven't talked about it in awhile." She took a drink of the wine infront of her. 

"Um... I think I want to go into the mental health field. Maybe advocate for those who suffered against sexual abuse?" At the sound of that, Emily coughed. She quickly covered it up by pretending to choke on her pizza, but Elle knew. "I dont know, like Emily said, I just want to help people, and I'm way too dumb for the medical field. Not like Spencer Reid." She laughed, causing Emily to chuckle alongside her. 

The woman infront of them looked between the two, tilting her head slightly. "How long have you two been together?" Instantly, Elle flew up to stare at her mother. 

"W..what? What are you talking about?" Emily's face flushed as she jammed another slice of pizza into her mouth. She knew they were too obvious for their own good, but she wasn’t worried about Michele being angry, not letting them sleep together: maybe.

“Oh come on, I was young once. I even had a girlfriend at one point, and when Elle came out last week I instantly knew why she came to that conclusion: Emily Prentiss. You’re a very pretty young lady and I can see why my daughter was strayed.’ Michele laughed, clearly growing drunk. ‘I lost my virginity to a woman, actually.’ 

‘Mom, please.’ Elle laughed, her face bright red. ‘I don’t need to hear about this.’

‘Did you lose your virginity to Emily?’ The woman turned to look at her daughter, a smirk growing on her face.

‘I think it’s time for us to go to bed, Em, come on.’ Emily sat, laughing as the situation grew in front of her. Is this what it was like to have a normal relationship with your mom? A healthy, happy one? 

Emily rose from her chair, shaking her head as the two girls ran upstairs, giggling. 

————————

“I know you’ve said you’ve never done anything before, but does that extend to guys too?’ Emily cocked her head, looking at the girl in front of her.

“Haha... um, yeah. I... I was a virgin.’ She blushed, covering her face with her palms. ‘I’m.. can i ask about what your mom was talking about?’ 

Instantly, sadness filled Emily’s eyes as she glanced away, thinking about what to say. She hadn’t talked about it before, at all, to anyone. Before Elle found out, no one even knew about it except Matthew and her mom. 

‘His name was Diablo.’ She chuckled, thinking about how his name was literally Devil. ‘He... raped me.’ She choked out, looking over at her girlfriend. She knew the girl would feel different about her, hate her even, but she knew it was something she had to say. ‘I guess.. I was shit faced, apparently was on him all night, and he.. used me. He didn’t... use a condom, and I hadn’t.. had sex before, and I remember crying.. and crying.. and crying, but um... I got pregnant and my mom hated me for it. But i knew I couldn’t have a baby,’ she cried, tears falling down her face. ‘So, I went behind her back and got one. It was the right decision.’ She sniffled, looking at Elle who had pulled her over into a tight hug, letting her cry into her shoulder.

‘I am so sorry that happened to you, Em,” Elle frowned, kissing the crown of her head. “Why don’t we just sleep for the night, we’ve had a long day and we have school tomorrow,” which caused Emily to groan.

“Can we skip?” She looked up with curious eyes, smiling like a little kid. “Pwetty pwease, I’ll give you 20 orgasms?” Elle laughed, smacking her shoulder. 

“Fine


	5. Why is Jennifer Jareau a bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and emily work through their issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long ass chapter, got carried away. i love writing backstories, but it’s hard having JJ be so mean when she’s such a sweetheart in real life .  
> i know jj seems out of character from what she was like previously in the story, but that’s the whole point. emily changes her.

"Listen, I don't know where you were yesterday, and frankly I do not care but because of your abscence we are behind on the project!" JJ shouted at Emily, furrowing her eyebrows. Her blue eyes glittered in the natural light of the hallway splayed through the windows, glinting with anger. "So, we need to work on it after school." She grunted. "I don't care where we go, what we do, but I cannot afford to fail this project and frankly, neither can you, Mrs. D-." Emily sighed softly, slamming her locker shut.

"Please shut the fuck up," She glared, cocking her head to the left. "We will get it done, I promise." She mocked. "We can just like... go to your house or something. I don't know. Can't go to mine," she muttered. 

JJ tilted her head, confusion glazing her eyes. However, she could not care less about what was going on in this girl's life. Not with a single inch of her heart. So no, she did not feel an inch of remorse in her stomach seeing how sad the girl looked when she mentioned her home.

"My house is fine, my mom has to... work." She paused. "I will talk to Will and let you know in class. Bye. I guess." She huffed, spinning on her ankle to all- but run down the hallway. Emily watched her walk away, curious as to why she seemed a bit.. nervous.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Elle," Emily paused, speaking into her phone. "I have to go to Jennifer's after school today. I won't be able to drive you home today, unless you wanted to take my car, and I could drive with Jennifer." She thought out loud, looking across the hallway to where JJ was giggling with Will at his locker. She sighed softly, turning her attention back to her phone. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Will you meet me to give me your keys in the locker room? I have gym next hour." Emily closed swung her bag onto her shoulder, shutting her locker. 

"Yup, see you soon babe." She said a little too loud, drawing a look from JJ who for a split second, looked sad. Emily flashed her a head tilt, confused before heading in the opposite direction towards the gym. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby," Emily grinned walking into the locker room, before glancing around to notice it was empty. Quickly, it dawned on her. "Wait.... you have gym 3rd hour, dumbass." She laughed, a bit oblivious as to what Elle was doing. Elle walked out from one of the locker banks, dressed in simply just a pair of lingerie, with thigh high socks. 

"Oh-" she choked, her face instantly filling with red. Emily was taken aback by the boldness of her actions. "Wow, um, I- wow, uh, do you think- uh, this is pretty public," 

Elle grinned, noticing how flustered Emily was getting. "Don't worry, I don't expect us to do anything right now. I just wanted to give you a vision of tonight," she flashed a wink, walking over to the taller girl. "Unless you wanted to just come home with me." 

Emily frowned, looking down on the girl. "You know I can't. I have to work on my project." The smirk faded from Elle's lips as she blinked away tears. 

"You are choosing Jennifer fucking Jareau over me? I'm hot, notice me!" She shouted, slamming the locker next to the two with her fist. 

"Fuck, Elle!" Emily jumped, starting to walk backwards. She furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the girl infront of her who was seething with anger. "Calm down, baby, you know I wish I could. Just..." 

Suddenly, a door slammed shut and the two girls whirled around. Jennifer Jareau was standing there, her eyes wide. "I.. had to get my clothes, I.. forgot them from last hour," she stuttered, walking over to her locker to grab a pile of clothes. Flashing them a sheepish smile, she began walking out.

However, she tripped, causing her to drop her items. Instinctively, Emily walked over and began helping her pick everything back up. "Fuck off, dyke, I don't need your help," JJ snapped, causing Emily to jump back, bewildered. She was confused. She thought they were getting along. She stood back, silent but furious. 

Elle watched the scene lay out infront of her, smirking as JJ would nervously glance up at Elle, her eyes quickly flitting over her bust that was not very covered. JJ threw her clothes back into her bag, finally, before running out of the room. 

Emily turned away from Elle, who glanced over at her. Noticing that Emily was blinking away the tears forming in her eyes, she frowned. "Baby, you can't let that affect you," which caused Emily to nod once again, walking out.

\--------------------------------

Leaning over her desk, JJ looked up at the brunette infront of her, who was staring at the board. She wasn't actually paying attention to Mr. Rossi's dumb speech about... god knows what, probably about magnetism or some stupid shit like that. She just could not get over the anger of Elle when she told her she couldn't come home with her, the anger of JJ who she thought she was okay with, and most of all- the way she wasn't jealous of Elle being checked out by someone else, but that it wasn't JJ who was checking Emily out, instead. Clearing her throat, she looked down on the notes page infront of her, blank. "Will can't work on it with us this afternoon, but we still have to. Sorry," JJ whispered, looking at Emily who was seemingly unresponsive. "Hello? Can you hear me?" She raised her voice as much as she could while still maintaing a whisper.

Yanking her head around, Emily snapped to look at her. "Yeah, I heard you. I just don't care. Let's do whatever we need to." She muttered. "Let's just get it done today, and we will never have to talk again." At the sound of that, JJ shrunk back. Good. She didn't want to ever have to even be near Emily again. Of course not. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, baby." Emily swung the key loop around her pointer finger as Elle approached, fully clothed this time around. Instead of black lingerie, she was wearing a sunflower button-up with short-shorts that were tucked in, belted by a thin brown belt. It was cute. JJ, however, did not seem to notice what Elle was wearing, instead, she was looking at Emily. Looking at the way Emily's eyes lit up when Elle walked over, her body posture going from tense to comfortable, she wished she could do that for Emily. 

Elle slipped the key from Emily's finger into her pocket, flashing her a world-wide smile. Leaning over, Elle planted a hefty kiss on Emily's lips, causing Emily to instantly pull away. "Elle." She scolded, tilting her head. "It's... we are out in public," She whispered in her ear. Elle, however, did not seem to care what Emily had to say as she instantly stormed off, not even saying goodbye. 

"Well, see you later." Emily mumbled, turning to look at the blonde. 

"She's kind of a bitch." JJ announced, looking at Emily who sulked over, with almost-dead eyes. 

"Yeah, well, so are you." She shrugged, climbing into JJ's small car, taking seat in the passenger. She hadn't not drove herself in awhile, it was strange not being in charge of the situation. 

JJ shrugged, climbing in next to her as she turned the car on, looping her seatbelt into its lock. "That's... fair," she assessed, looking at Emily who was staring out the window. "Anyway... we have to run to the store for supplies, did you decide what we are doing yet?" 

"We don't need anything. All we need is like... an apple, some nails, and a piece of wire? Think you can handle that?" Emily snapped, but instantly sat back, unapologetically. 

JJ however, furrowed her brows and began pulling out, silent. She knew she had fucked up with her, because she was horribly mean to her for seemingly nothing. She was mostly upset because Will couldn't come and left her alone with Emily. Of course that was why, not that Elle's busty outfit made her nerve endings burst alive. Clearing her throat, she glanced over at the brunette with soft eyes. 

"Listen..." She began, but was quickly caught off.

"God damn it, Jennifer! I don't want to be friends with you! You call me a dyke every damn chance you get, you have a fucking pothead boyfriend who doesn't give a shit about anybody, and you're mean! I don't care if you are the prettiest girl in the world!" Emily shouted, turning to glare at her.

JJ turned away from her, tears forming in her eyes. She knew Emily was right, she had to stop doing what she normally did. But damn, hearing that Emily thought she was the prettiest girl in the world made her feel so go...sick. She cleared her throat, pushing the blish away from her face. "I'm sorry." She turned to look at her, cocking her head. "I.... don't know what's been going on with me, lately... I.." she sighed, looking ahead as she drove. 

Emily turned to look at her, her anger dissipating as a bit of comfort overwhelmed her, hearing JJ's apology. It's all she wanted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.. I just..." She looked down at her half-painted nails, raising them to her mouth to chew on. "How much did you see in the locker room?"

JJ froze, unsure of what to say. Did she really want to admit that she had been there the whole time? Did she want to say that she saw Elle get too close to hitting Emily? Did she see Emily try to say no and Elle guilt trip her? "I had just walked in." Emily sat back, relief filling her face. Unfortunately for JJ, she had to hold that burden.

\--------------------------

"Oh my god!" JJ shouted, jumping up and down with joy. "We did it!" She raised her finger to point at their creation in front of them. The LED light they had attached to the wires that were spread between different parts of the apple had lit green, causing the two girls to be very excited.

It had been all day of them working with different wires, trying to find the exact right ones. They even had to take apart an old microwave sitting in the garage of JJ's house. In the end, they were able to find it and got to work. 

However, it took too, too long. They sat for hours, combining the wires, sanding them down, connecting them, gluing coins. They tried at least 100 different articles. Around 10 PM, JJ knew her dad was going to be home soon so she tried to hurry it along. The project was due the next day and it needed to be perfect. 

"Okay, let's try this last one, I guess." JJ huffed, picking up the wire to attach it to the other. Suddenly, they heard a jolt of electricity and that is when they discovered that it had started working. 

"Hell yeah!" Emily cried, leaping over to JJ to swing her into a hug. Within seconds, the two instantly leaped away from one another, shaking the blush from their faces away. "Sorry." Emily mumbled, looking up at JJ with wide brown eyes. JJ, however, was fighting a smile as she began packing their project away.

"Yeah, don't hug me, ever again." JJ teased, and Emily knew this, causing a giggle to erupt from her mouth. "Do you want some beer? You could just like.. spend the night, I don't know. You'll sleep on the floor." She announced, walking over to the fridge.

They had been hunched over the table all day and all night, not stopping for a snack break and suddenly Emily's stomach grumbled. "Shit, I should probably head home, I'm starving." JJ shook her head, looking over to her. 

"I can make us something to eat? I know Elle is like a vegan or some shit, are you?" She cocked her head, pulling open the fridge door. She looked inside to find some supplies for a meal. She knew she wasn't as good a cook as her dad, but at least she could try. 

"Oh, hell no. I'm not a vegetarian," she chuckled, pausing. She sat down at one of the chairs, grabbing the beer that JJ was holding out. Popping it open, she took a long swig. "We could just make burgers?" She shrugged, looking up at JJ. 

"I fucking love burgers, hell yeah!" JJ began pulling stuff out, including some ground beef, and all of the seasonings they held in their cupboard. "Listen... I don't know how to season well, so.. do you want to?" She smiled sheepishly, looking at all of the food infront of them. "Also, do you want just like... one burger?" She walked over to the sink, washing her hands with a pair of apple-pie scented soap. 

Emily knew that it was almost Thanksgiving, but she believed that you did not use any fall-scented, or apple, or tree, or any scented items till at least the first week in December. Srunching her nose, she shook her head. "I'm good with one." 

JJ nodded, finshing washing her hands and drying them with a towel nearby. "I should probably make one for my dad. He will be home soon? Is that ok?" JJ frowned, looking at her. Emily, however, was examining the container that held their project as she shoved it into her backpack. 

"Yeah, that's fine." Emily nodded. "And yes, I wil season them." As JJ began pattying the burgers up, Emily began washing her hands with the same soap. As she did so, she had to stop breathing through her nose. "I can't believe you have this soap. It's like.. 2 weeks till Thanksgiving." 

JJ laughed out loud, rolling the patties onto a plate. "We have that soap year round. It was my sister's favorite." Realising the past tense of her words, she quickly silenced as she stared down at the plate. Emily, understanding it was a sensitive topic, stayed quiet. 

"Well, scooch over, let me season these hamburguesas," she rolled. She examined the options she had for seasonings. After a moment, she pulled out a couple. Paprika. Black pepper. Kosher salt. Garlic Powder. Garlic salt. Onion powder. Cayenne. Parsley, and Red pepper flakes. 

"Damn, we never use all those." JJ laughed. Emily flashed her a wink.

"I'll change your life for the better, baby." You better, JJ thought to herself.

\-------------------------------------------

The door opened after a few minutes of the girls giggling in the kitchen, watching the burgers fry on a pan in the stove. In the doorway stood a somber man, crouching over as he pulled off his boots. When he rose, Emily noted the eyebags that replicated JJ's on his face that were identical color as well, same with the way he smiled and his eyes lit the entire world up. "Oh, Jennifer, who's your friend?" 

"Aww.." Emily whispered to JJ, frowning. "I'm not the only one who calls you Jennifer?" 

"Dad. I told you to call me JJ." She laughed, running over to jump into her father's arms. A sharp pain struck in Emily's chest as she glanced away. Her father died when she was quite young, from a car accident that she wasn't so sure was an accident. With her mother as an Ambassador, her father simply just worked in a Law firm where he sent an Innocent man to prison, where he was murdered. The next week, her father died. 

Flipping the burgers over with a patty, she heard JJ mumbling to her father. Something about Emily, a burger, and no, she did not have a crush on her, she's straight. Clearing her throat, Emily pressed down on the burgers. She did not have the energy to argue with herself tonight about whether or not she was imagining the lustful glances JJ would shoot her every so often. 

"So, Emily. Jennifer. What did you two do today?" He asked, leaning against the wooden counter. The man wasn't a big man, Emily could tell that he was more muscle than not, but she couldn't help giggle as she imagined the counter breaking underneath him. 

"We had a project, sir," Emily replied, looking down to turn off the stove. She put the burgers on a plate, walking over to the other counter to put them onto buns. She helped JJ make her best burger sauce, she was sure it would win the two over. As if Emily hadn't already won JJ over. "We made an apple light up an LED light. Pretty damn cool, actually." Her hand flew up to her mouth instantly, hearing herself curse. "I'm so sorry!" She shouted, looking at the man who was chuckling.

"I don't give a shit." He grinned. Emily recprocated his smile, before spreading the sauce on her and JJ's burgers. She hinted at it to JJ's father, who nodded in response. Piling on some vegetables for their burgers, she handed the two her plates. "Let's sit at the table and get to know you. Whave have I never met you before, Emily?" He continued as the three sat at a round table in the dining room.

"I.. we..." She paused, unsure of what to say. Obviously she wasn't going to tell this man that his daughter was a bitch to her since 9th grade, but every time she saw her she still soaked her panties. "I'm a very busy girl." She reaffirmed, nodding. "My mother.. is an Ambassador. We... move a lot. The last place I lived in was Israel, actually." She smiled at him when his jaw dropped. 

"Where else have you been? I've always wanted to travel, but I could never afford it. A trucker's salary only gets you so far." JJ watched the conversation between the two, feeling her heart swell. She knew she shouldn't feel the way she did, it was wrong, they were in relationships, and well, she's straight. 

"Let's see... my favorite place was France, I absolutely adore their Beef bourguigon," she said in a heavy French accent. "I went to Italy for a while, kinda sucked," she smiled tightly. That's where sleeping with the man and getting an abortion occured. "I know how to speak 8 languages because of moving so much, which really helps me in life." 

The man turned from Emily, back to his daughter who was sipping on the beer she had form earlier. "Why the hell are you dating that muskrat and not this woman?"

Both of the girl's face instantly went red, as Emily shoved a bite of her burger into her mouth, trying to relieve her blush. Unfortunately for her, it didn't seem to be working. JJ, on the other hand had excused herself to the bathroom. 

The man sighed, looking at Emily. "I wish she would just accept that she doesn't like that kid. Her mother raised her to believe being gay was wrong, not even a sin, just... immoral." He sighed softly, taking a bite of his own food. "Are you gay, Emily? Never mind that, I know the answer. I'm sure JJ used to be mean about it until her mother left after... Rosie died." 

"Rosie, sir?" Emily questioned, finishing her burger and pushing her plate away, focusing her full intention on the story. 

"Rosie... was JJ's sister. She died when JJ was just 13," he smiled sadly. "She committed suicide, and well.. JJ was the one that found her. Her mother couldn't handle the trauma of losing a kid and the trauma of having one kid who no longer had a sibling. " He scratched his beard, looking at Emily. "It was for the best." He confirmed, standing up from the table. He took their plates, including Emily's bottle and brought it over to the sink. "I've been gone for a few weeks, but even just being here for a half hour, I can tell JJ is happier." 

JJ was happier when Emily was around. Fighting a smile, she rose from the table and looked at the man. "I don't like Will either, sir." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Has Elle done that before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sexy time truth or dare between our two ladies due to some peppermint schnapps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy time!!!
> 
> i wanted this chapter to be super super short so the next chapter can just be entirely smut, smut, smut! 
> 
> enjoy :)

Emily had been sitting in JJ's room, waiting for her to arrive from the bathroom. Emily and JJ's father, who's name she had discovered was Charles, had talked for only a few minutes more before he had excused himself to bed. He gave her permission to go upstairs to JJ's room and wait, because she was "taking too damn long." 

Her room looked just like Emily had expected. Simple, but sweet. Sitting in the middle of the room sat a queen-sized bed, coated in a long white blanket. The blanket appeared to be made out of some sort of scratchy material on top, with a fuzzy underlying underneath. Emily laughed, thinking that in a way, it kind of represented JJ. 

The walls were also painted white, actually, everything in the room was white except for a bright yellow chair sitting near the wall. On the chair sat a pillow that simply said, "I." She figured she would ask about it later. 

On the walls, there were photos of JJ's entire life. Her as a baby, her and what she assumed was her sister as kids, her father, and an older woman she thought could be JJ's mom. They looked almost identical, which in a way, Emily was sad for JJ about. She was grateful she looked nothing like her mom.

Beside her bed sat a nightstand that had a photo of JJ and Will on it, but Will's face looked... normal. like he wasn't actually high in the picture. 

"That was our first date." A voice said from the doorway, cutting into Emily's thoughts. In response, Emily nodded. 

"We went to the fair that was in town. You know.. we only started dating a few weeks ago. " Ignoring the pain in her stomach at the sound, Emily turned around to look at the blonde. Without make up on, and simple hoodie and shorts, JJ looked... good. Emily knew girls were beautiful with or without makeup, but damn... JJ almost looked better without. "He wasn't high that day. He's high.. every day, now. He's.. failing highschool and that's not who I want to be with." Curious, Emily cocked her head. JJ had never opened up to her like this before unless it was telling Emily how much of a dyke she was. 

'Anyway," JJ shrugged, and shut the door. On the back of the door sat a poster of Janis Joplin. Smirking, Emily looked up at her. JJ pulled her hands away from her back to reveal a bottle of peppermint schnaps and two shot glasses. "I guess since you hate everything Christmas before christmas I'll handle this myself..." She teased, looking down at the bruentte. Emily shook her head, chuckling. 

"Do you need to borrow some clothes? I got plenty of... hoodies. Probably not any pants that will you fit you."

Emily fake-gasped. "Are you calling me fat, Jennifer Jareau?" JJ's mouth dropped and she sat beside her on the bed. 

"You know damn well that is nto what I was saying! They would be too big on you!" She said, beginning to shout. From the room across the hall, they heard Charles tell the two girls to shush. 

"Fine." JJ stood up from the bed, walking over to the closet. She examined it for a moment, before pulling out a grey sweatshirt that simply said "Quantico." 

"Really, a school sweatshirt? Have you met me?" JJ rolled her eyes, tossing it over to her. 

Emily sat for a moment, deciding if she should exit the room to change or just change with her back to JJ. She.. never really had any girl friends, or friends at all, and could JJ even be considered a friend? She shook her head, walking out of the room towards the bathroom.

JJ frowned, flopping back on her bed. She didn't mean to be perverted... but in a way, she wished that Emily had stayed so she could see what her body looked like under neath those heavy clothes that she wore every day. Not in a gay way... but to... compare. 

After a few minutes, Emily came back the same way JJ had earlier. Except, instead of shorts, she was wearing just her underwear. The bareness of Emily's long, toned legs sent every nerve-ending of JJ's body on fire, her ears turning red and her face flushing as if she was wearing heavy makeup. 

"You good, Jennifer?"

"Fuck you, Emily, I told you to call me JJ! Now get over here." She finally had contained herself enough to turn back to Emily, who was now sitting across from her. "Now.. how about truth or dare?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

"What's the weirdest place you've ever hooked up?" Emily smirked, the alcohol starting to affect her a little as she slurred her speech.

"Easy, janitor's closet, last week with Will." The color drained from Emily's face as she poured herself another shot, throwing it down her throat. As the night went on, the two had the stupidest dares, and the stupidest questions being asked. Each time Emily regretted asking a question, considering JJ could only talk about Will. Will has a big dick, Will has made her come more times than she can count, Will.. Will.. Will, she thought as she poured yet another shot.

"Slow down tiger," JJ watched her, a lot less tipsy than the other girl. She didn't understand why Emily seemed so.. angry tonight, drinking every chance she got. She assumed it had something to do with her home life, or... maybe what happened wth Elle earlier. She wondered if that had happened before. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Emily grumbled, looking at the other girl with glazed over eyes. 

"I..." taking a drink for confidence, JJ leaned back. "Dare you to tell me what happened with Elle earlier." 

Emily was taken aback by the question. "I... you weren't there, nothing even happened. She was wearing some stupid shit, and got mad when I would rather see you than have sex with her. Fuck." She rubbed her temples. "I have to call her." She began reaching for her phone, but was stopped by JJ's hand on hers. 

"I was there. Emily, has that happened before?" Emily looked over at her, shaking her head. 

"No, I've only been dating her for like... 2 days, but I guess we've been like.. together for 2 years pretty much. You know, I was homophobic until two days ago," she laughed softly, taking a swig from the bottle. "Yeah, I've even had sex with men," she spat with disgust. "I had a fucking abortion, my mom blurted that out to the whole goddamn world including Elle, and now she's been weird sssince.." she stuttered. "We had sex, but the whole time I was imagining someone else." 

JJ stared at her, before looking towards the carpeted floor. "Who?" Emily shook her head, taking an entire gulp this time around. The bottle was almost gone. Emily hadn't heavily drank in awhile, and she knew she would regret this in the morning, but right now she couldn't find the nerve to care. 

"Girl." She slurred, slumping back against a pillow. "I have to call her." She sat back up, grabbing her phone to dial Elle's number. After a few minutes of ringing, JJ heard Elle's voice pipe up through the speaker annoyingly, "Hi baby! Where are you? Project's run pretty long, huh?" JJ could ehear the jealousy dripping in her tone and smirked.

"Yeah, baby, I'm spending the night," she slurred once again, itching her forehead as Elle began to shout.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you drunk right now? Are you at a party?" 

"No, I'm still at Jennifer's." JJ usually grimaced hearing her full name from anybody else's mouth, but didn't seem to care when Emily called her it. In fact, it made her heart swell with joy. 

"Wow. Fuck you, Emily. I... are you fucking her, right now? Oh my fucking god." She heard the girl shout. "Don't even bother coming back, I'm done. It's been 2 days and you are already cheating on me?"

"Baby, what?" Emily seemed to sober up, rolling to sit up in a better position. "We are just drinking, talking about stuff. Like Will. We played a little truth or dare, that's all." Rolling her eyes, Emily looked at her with a smile. She seemed less sad or angry at the fact she was beng yelled at, and more happy about the fact that the blonde was sitting right beside her. 

"Truth or dare? You mean tell private shit or kiss?" Elle scoffed through the phone, clearing her throat. "I'm serious. I don't know why I even bothered with you. You didn't even want to say we were in a relationship at first, and now you are at the house of a girl who will never fucking like you. You know why? Because you are a whiny, depressed, bitch! So yeah, I'm done. I'll leave your shit on the curb." The phone dial rang, hanging up the call. JJ sat in silence along Emily who furrowed her brow. 

"Should I call Will?" JJ chuckled, breaking the quiet. She expected Emily to tell her to shut up, or at least glare at her, but she just laughed. "I mean, I just got broken up with, so why not you too? You aren't happy either." She picked up the bottle drinking the rest. 

"True." JJ nodded, yanking her phone out of her pocket but deciding not to do what she was going to. "So, we done playing?"

"Hell no, baby." JJ blushed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess, it's only fair." JJ shrugged, looking at Emily who appeared to be in thought about what she could possibly make the girl do. 

"I... dare you to take off your... socks." Emily smirked, to which JJ obliged, ripping her orange colored socks off of her feet. "You dare me now." 

"I dare you to..." She didn't know where this was heading, but with a faint idea in her mind, she knew she liked it. "Take off... your bracelet." Emily tilted her head, looking down on her wrist. She didn't even realize she was wearing a bracelet, and was a bit impressed that JJ did. Following the order she took it off.

"I dare you to take off your.... shorts." JJ scoffed, looking at her. She knew where Emily wanted to go with this, and frankly she wanted it to but... JJ wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

"I can't do that. Give me something else." Smirking, Emily looked down on her. Her usually soft eyes were darkening as she imagined all of JJ's clothes being off, and hoped JJ didn't stop the game before it did. 

"Fine. Take off your sweatshirt." JJ shrugged in response, using her hands to pull the sweatshirt over her head. She was left bare with only a simple, white sports bra on. Emily's eyes slowly danced over her bust, noticing that it was quite a bit bigger than JJ normally let on. She wondered if Will even paid any attention to the beautiful mounds. 

"Your turn. Take off yours." Now, the alcohol was getting to JJ. She normally never played strip... anything, actually, ever in her entire life. She was surprised by the boldness of her actions, clearing her throat softly. 

A soft smirk crawled up Emily's lips as she looked at the blonde infront of her. The vodka in her system was impairing her judgement, as she knew she wasn't wearing a bra like the other was. HOwever, she didn't really seem to care. Slowly, but carefully, as if putting on a show, Emily slipped it off, leaving her top half completely naked. "You're drooling." Emily spoke, interuptting JJ's very, very, very dirty thoughts. Emily knew this was a straight girl ploy, knowing she would get her heart broke in the end but god damn, if she got to hold that ass of hers the heartbreak would be worth it a million times over. 

JJ had to stop herself from reaching forward and attaching her lips to the girl's nipples, that were slightly raised due to the cold air, of course. This was just two girls, being friends, playing strip truth or dare. Yeah. 

"Take off your bra." Emily bit her lip, slowly slipping her tongue along it as JJ watched in awe, confused as to why such a simple act would spark heat in her core. That didn't even work when Will tried to do it. Well.. to be fair, Will wasn't very attractive to begin with. He was pretty average, clean cut hair, small stubble, wide ears. But he was sweet. Sometimes. However, JJ didn't care about Will right now, she cared about the dare as she did it. 

The two girls sat next to eachother, both topless as they examined eachother's chests. Emily took a deep breath, finally glancing away. "You got... nice boobs." She coughed, her face flushed. 

"You too." JJ laughed, finding herself scooching a bit closer, allowing one of her breasts to graze the side of Emily's arms. This action sent goosebumps across her entire body as her forehead broke out into a sweat. 

"Take off your panties," JJ muttered, leaning into nibble on Emily's ear. Emily wasn't sure what to do now, did she want to get this attached? Hell yes.

\------------------------------------


	7. Is Jennifer Jareau gay? (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jennifer jareau is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy smut, heavy sex, top!! jj rights  
> this is part one, i wanted to break it up between two parts so it wasn’t too long 
> 
> i got heavy inspiration from another fanfiction, just a warning! but still original, i promise

"We should stop, Jayje, you have a boyfriend and I have... you have a boyfriend, JJ, you're straight, you tell me everyday," the nervous brunette began to stutter. JJ, however, nodded simply, crawling away from her.

"If you want to stop, we can. Let's get some rest, will you go turn off the light?" The blonde asked, cocking her head as she watched Emily scramble from the bed, stumbling over to the light. It was obvious that Emily was still very tipsy, but JJ however, did not seem to be intoxicated whatsoever. She was more drunk on the warmth that Emily's body radiated once she laid next to her. 

Emily, however, was laying with her eyes wide open. After a moment of taking deep breaths in and out of her nose, she forced her eyes shut and tried to fall asleep.

Immediately, she felt the girl next to her move a little bit. Not away, but closer. Emily froze, inhaling as she held her breath so she could hear if JJ was saying anything. Silence. 

Once again, the blonde inched her way even closer to Emily. This was torture. She did not want to be the side-chick, or the homewrecker, or even just an experiment to JJ, because she was mean. She was really mean. 

She couldn't bring herself to pop her eyes back open as she didn't want to ruin the moment. She wanted to savour it. Savor the body heat from JJ, savor the soft breathing escaping the lips of the other girl. 

Soft hands trembled with nerves as they inched across the bed, caressing Emily's bare stomach, trying to find some sort of support as she explored. Licking her lips once again, Emily kept herself as still as possible, not wanting to discourage JJ but neither wanting to encourage her either. 

JJ was not about to be scared off. Ever since she watched the way that Emily's eyes had lusted over seeing her bare breasts, watching Emily's face fill with red, watching relief fill her face as Elle broke up with her, the anger of seeing a picture of Will and JJ, working with her on a project, cooking with her, talking to her. 

Another cautious scoot brought her face mere inches away from Emily, and with a hard swallow she forced down her throat, she leaned in, their noses brushing with the ghost of a touch. 

Emily didn't seem to mind, not pulling away immediately, so because of this, JJ brought their lips together softly. She kept it light in the slight off-chance that Emily actually did not want it, but when she didn't refuse, JJ leaned in closer. Their lips fit perfectly together, pink made for soft red. JJ pulled away after a second of pure bliss, allowing Emily the chance to speak. 

Instead of saying anything, Emly took JJ's face in her soft hands, wrapping her thumbs gently around the cheeks of the girl, taking her lips into a tender kiss. It was so gentle and JJ wanted to sob at the pure affection in Emily's touch. Eventually, Emily broke the kiss, moving away and taking JJ's hands off of her. 

"Jennifer," Emily exhaled, "You can't. Don't." 

JJ's sharp inhale was loud in the mostly silent room. "You don't want to kiss me? You....." JJ asked, voice barely audible as it shook heavily. "I thought... I'm so sorry..." 

She rolled away from Emily to the other side of the bed. Emily couldn't help but feel horrible about rejecting her, but she knew it was for the best. As much as she wanted to feel the soft and tender skin of JJ's underneath her lips, the moisture in her core, play with the long blonde hair, she couldn't get her heart broken by a straight girl. 

"It's not-" She cut herself off, unsure of what she was going to say next. "I just..." 

"Forget it," JJ mumbled, her voice wobbling as tears began pouring down her face. "I just.. I get it, i was a bitch to you for so long... I just thought... the way you looked at me... I'm such an idiot. It was all in my head, wasn't it?" 

Emily's heart began to pound in her chest when she heard the raw emotion in JJ's normally stone-cold voice. That didn't sound like someone who was going to use her as an experiment, as someone who wanted to mess around. It... sounded like someone who was closeted, like someone who wanted an actual connection. 

"JJ.. be honest, are you gay?" 

A sharp inhale answered her question and Emily slowly scooched forward to loosely wrap herself around JJ's firm back. She ran a gentle hand, trailing down JJ's side, taking note of each inhale and exhale as the girl cried softly. Emily wasn't entirely sure of what JJ's intentions were, she wasn't sold on the idea that JJ actually wanted Emily, but she had to admit that this... what they were doing.. felt pretty damn good. 

"What do you want, Jennifer?" Emily murmered softly into her ear. "I need you to... tell me. I need you to say that... you want me. I think you are the prettiest girl that I've ever seen but.. I can't get my heart broken by you. I just can't." 

JJ twisted around to face her, her eyes full of emotioon. She knew it was much too soon to declare her love that she so obviously held for the brunette, but she wanted to make it as sincere as she could. "No games, Emily Prentiss. The first time I ever saw you I knew I wanted to make love to you, I guess I was just too scared to admit it." 

Emily cleared her throat, using her finger to tuck a piece of stray hair behind JJ's ear. "Your dad told me what your mom was like.. I, my mom is really bad about it too... she um... actually kicked me out.." JJ frowned, tucking her head into Emily's space between her neck and shoulder. 

Taking a moment, JJ pulled away to look up at her. "So, no games Emily. I've been waiting for this all night."

Heat poured out between Emily's legs at the pure lust dripping in JJ's voice. The way he fingers clutched Emily's sides with such furiosity, a strong thigh being pushed between Emily's legs, and her pupils widened as the girl infront of her chipped away any defenses Emily had put up. 

"Have you... ever been with a girl before?" Emily questioned. "No judgement; i just want to know... what to expect. I say that as if Elle isn't the only girl I've ever slept with, and we only did it once." She chuckled, looking down at the blonde who was staring up with wide, passionate eyes. 

"Not with a woman, but I'm a very fast learner. And Emily Prentiss, I want to learn for you." 

\-----------

"I can guide you," Emily told her gently, grazing her cheek with her thumb once again. "I promise it's not that hard." She smiled softly.

"Yeah, yeah," JJ replied, eyes locked on Emily's full, slightly open lips that were beginning to be kissed. "Just do what I'd do to myself, blah blah blah. Shut up and kiss me." 

Emily with pure content happily obeyed JJ's... one of many orders of the night and kissed her, capturing JJ's surprisingly soft lips in her own. JJ immediately moaned into their connection, surprised at how intense the kiss radiated throughout her entire body. Her tongue slowly pushed between Emily's lips, deepening the kiss. Her eagerness made Emily grin, rolling them into a different position. 

JJ was known as the girl around school who always had a different guy, was used as a fleshlight in the bathroom, but the fact of the matter is that JJ had only slept with one guy: Will. She wasn't as experienced as Emily probably believed, with women OR men. 

Emily tucked herself between JJ's legs, losing her sense of consciousess in the messy kiss. JJ's hands roamed over her body, trying to touch every inch of her skin, but unable to settle in just one place. Emily gently used her nose to nudge JJ's head to the side, moving to kiss her way along her jaw and down her neck. 

"Jesus," JJ sighed happily as Emily kissed the sweet spot on her neck. "Is it like this with all girls, or just you?" 

Nipping playfully at JJ's shoulder, Emily answered with a smug smile. "Just me." 

"I should have known." JJ joked, pressing her head back into the pillow as to allow Emily as much acess as possible. "Actually, I did know. The first time I laid eyes on you in the courtyard, and you flashed me that stupid little wink after coming over and shaking my hand, I knew I wanted your fingers inside me."

Moaning at the dirty talk, Emily lifted her head again, crashing their lips together. She grabbed JJ's hands from where they briefly rested on her hips and jerked them up, shoving them into the pillows on the sides of JJ's head. This caused a whimper to escape from JJ's mouth, hips jerking up into Emily's. She tore her mouth away, turning her head to gulp more air down. 

"Emily," JJ moaned, her voice dripping with absolute sin, "I want to see you. Let me see every part of you." 

Pressing one more kiss to JJ's neck, she sat up, shifting back on her knees. As soon as she released JJ's hands, they were on her once again. Strong hands gripped Emily's skinny waist, manicured nails lightly scratching the heated skin beneath them. 

Emily reached forward to take her shirt off once again, having put it back on once she turned the lights off. She tossed it aside, cowering under JJ's hungry stare. Emily was surely never self-conscious of her body, but the way JJ looked at her like she wanted to eat her whole made her feel like... she was on top of the world. She wanted to show off for the blonde. 

Elle didn't make her feel like this. It was almost like.... Elle and Emily thought they were meant to be together because it seemed like they always had been. The sex, sure, had been amazing, but was it? Because Emily felt like she was flying and she hadn't even been touched yet.

Covering both of her own breasts with her two firm, but soft hands, Emily squeezed, letting a soft moan fall from her lips. JJ's mouth formed an "o" shape at the sound, watching as Emily did it again, circling her round nipples with her delicate fingertips. Her hips bucked forward at the feeling, JJ's pushing back automatically.

"So, do you like what you see, Jennifer?" Emily asked breathlessly, sliding a hand into her own underwear, running a finger through her slick wetness. 

JJ nodded sharply, as if she was unable to speak at the moment. Her eyes jumped between the hand on Emily's breasts that were gently massaging, and the one between her thighs. "Yeah. Holy, fuck, Emily, it should be illegal for you to wear clothes. I'm serious." 

Leaning forward, Emily brushed their lips together, softly, just like JJ had done when they first started this. "You want other people to see me, Jennifer?" 

"No," she gasped out, hands tightening painfully. "This is just for me. From now on, this is just for me." 

With a sly smirk, Emily pulled her fingers out of her underwear, shoving them into JJ's mouth. Emily had always been very vanilla during sex- she let the man do what he needed to, sometimes allowing her own self to come. But something about JJ brought on a pure confidence. She expected a moan to come from JJ, even a moment where JJ adjusted to the taste of a woman rather than a man. The last thing she was expecting was to be flipped over, thrown on her back.

JJ covered her body, hands gripping Emily's thighs and forcing them up. Emily's taste had.. triggered something inside of her. All she could think about was tasting more, tasing every part of Emily. She ground her hips into Emily's core, desperately trying to get as close as possibly. Emily stared up at her with wide, confused eyes as she was startled by JJ's sudden confidence. Before Emily could speak up, JJ's mouth was on hers, sucking on her bottom lip and sliding their tongues together. 

JJ's kisses were driving Emily so fucking insane, to distraction, blissfully whipping any lingering doubt of JJ being straight from her mind. Shoving her hands into Emily's dark hair, JJ took Emily's breath away with her eager mouth. Operating on instinct, Emily drew her hands up to cup her breasts, drinking JJ's whine into her mouth.

"Take your panties off, now," JJ demanded, and Emily smirked remembering their truth or dare from earlier. She took her shorts off, confirming the thought that Emily had earlier that JJ was wearing no underwear. She kept her eyes carefully locked on Emily as she slid her lacy boy shorts over her long, toned fucking legs. "God, you're so hot."

Surging forward once again, JJ shoved Emily down, straddling her hips. A shiver sent down her spine as she could feel JJ's heat on her stomach, but she was too overwhelmed at the thought of someone being on top of her, of Jennifer fucking Jareau on top of her, that she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. JJ pulled her fingers up and gripped Emily's jaw, yanking her head to the side.

She kissed and licked her way down Emily's long neck, following the line to her shoulder. Her tongue found Emily's pulse, sinking her teeth into the tender spot. A growl burst out from Emily's throat as her mind went completely blank, from the combination of pain and pleasure in one. JJ moaned softly into Emily's skin at the sound, licking the sore spot and continuing downward.

Her soft lips found Emily's bare breasts, planting a flurry of deep kisses across them. Emily's chest heaved at the attention, the affection, her head dropping back and her eyes closing hesitantly. JJ had no right being this powerful, this quickly. Emily still wasn't sure how long this confidence would last once she got lower. She needed to be ready to take the control back.

JJ flicked a hard tongue over one of the nipples, before taking it into her mouth and Emily lost whatever she was previously thinking about. Something about dominating JJ, probably wasn't going to happen for awhile. She put her hands on JJ's head, careful not to apply any pressure. She didn't want to make her do anything.

Releasing Emily with a wet pop! sound, JJ met her dancing eyes. "I'm not going to shatter, or break, Emily. Treat me like you'd treat anyone else doing this to you." 

"Uh," Emily squeaked. "If you say so, but uh... only one person has ever done THIS to me." 

A wicked smile crawled up JJ's mouth and she looked down directly into Emily's almost black eyes. "Why am I not surprised that Miss Emily Prentiss is usually in charge?" 

The usage of her full name made Emily melt into the bed, releasing a moan. She wasn't usually in charge, except for the fact her favorite position with men was cowgirl because... well shit, she was in charge. The only exception to this being Elle going down on her ONCE, and after that she was in charge. JJ ran a finger over Emily's bottom lip, allowing a soft sigh to leave her mouth. She trailed her finger contiously down Emily's sharp jaw. 

"Do you ever just want to let someone else be in control? You've never been in control of your own life, just let someone do it for you," JJ asked softly, already knowing the answer. Emily just whimpered, her eyes closing. "You're so damn strong, Em, let me take care of you."

Emily nodded, doing her best to keep from sobbing out. JJ sounded so damn nice, for once, just this once. "Please." 

"I've got you," JJ murmered, moving their faces together. "You're so good, Emily, you deserve the best." 

She kissed her tenderly, kindly, hoping that Emily could see how much JJ truly cared for her. Emily kissed her back, her hands gently pulling into JJ's hair to hold her in place. JJ had never been interested in feelings, or emotional sex with Will, but even in their short time together, they knew that this would not stay casual for long. Emily was already giving her walls up to JJ. 

Honestly, JJ was tired of the confident man with selfish hands, that took what he wanted from her and that was it. She had never actually come from Will, it was all a show after Emily gushed about her first time. Unfortunately for both, Emily was lying too. Now that JJ had even the slightest taste of Emily, she couldn't imagine doing anything but pleasing her for the rest of her life. She'd stay in bed for hours if she could push Emily over the edge hundreds of times. 

With a gasp, JJ pulled her mouth away from Emily, returning on her downward journey. She had kissed the most perfect breasts she'd ever seen (not that she'd seen much, but she knew they would forever be,) on the way down to her final goal. When Emily realised what she was about to do, she began tugging on her hair to get her attention. 

"You don't have to," Emily tried to croak out, but the desperation in her voice gave her away, sounding like she would die if JJ didn't go down on her now. "I'm not trying to pressure you." 

JJ raised a cocky eyebrow, settling between Emily's legs and spreading her thighs gently. "I'm taking care of you, remember? Now be a good girl, and shut up."


	8. Is Jennifer Jareau gay? (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sexy times with a loooooot of fluff and little bit of angst   
> ——  
> i got heavy inspiration from another fic for these chapters, just a warning

Emily whimpered in response, biting her lip to keep from calling out. She knew she had let Elle do to this to her and thought she felt vulnerable then, but shit, she felt like she was going to cry now. She trembled under the way that JJ was looking up her, with pure adoration and lust. Elle, just... seemed dull now that she seen the way that JJ looks at her. 

Trusting that she would stay put and silent, JJ turned her focus back to the area between Emily's slick thighs. Seeing how wet she was made JJ's mouth water, the fact that she did this, that Emily was this wet for HER. Wasting no time, she ran her tongue over Emily, practically drooling at the taste.

"Emily," JJ moaned as she hands in her hair tightened increasingly, Emily trying to prevent herself from crying out at the touch. "You taste so fucking good."

Above her, a tiny, shaky "Jennifer," rang out, spurring her on. JJ licked once again, instantly addicted to the taste of Emily. It was the perfect combination of sweet, salty, and a hint of musky. She was instantly addicted to the soft gasps and whines that followed each touch she made with her tongue. This was her new favorite place in the world, JJ decided as she sucked Emily's clit into her mouth. Fuck school. Fuck Will. Fuck the library. Her only loyalty now laid with Emily and her smell, her taste, and her positively dripping voice. 

Her inexperience with women didn't seem to hinder JJ even slightly as she began. Whatever she lacked in experience, she more than made up with her seeming confidence and enthusiasm to make Emily feel good. She drew meaningless patterns over Emily with her tongue, before drawing her tongue down to plunge it inside of Emily. After realising that Emily's beautiful taste was more prominent there, she let herself drink it in. 

Emily sat there in disbelief about how talented JJ was. Either she was born for this, or she lied about it being her first time. It had to be the latter, she.. she was too damn good,. Every time she began to speak up, say something, JJ found a new way to knock the air out of her lungs, trying to focus on staying conscious. She sucked down on the air around her, not bothering to silence the sounds that JJ drew from her. 

She used what little motor function she could bring herself to, lifting herself onto her elbows so she look down the length of the girl laying between her legs. JJ noticed the shift and her eyes leaped up to meet Emily's. Her normally light blue eyes glazed over alost black, just the sight of it nearly pushing Emily over the edge.

She came with an undignifed groan, head falling back and her body quivering above the blonde who did not seem to be stopping. EMily grew wetter as the orgasm shook her body, JJ desperate to soak all of it up with her tongue. She wasn't sure that she could ever do anything again without thinking of this. She'd never ever been this happy.

"Stop," Emily gasped, failing to push JJ's face away from her core, "Fuck." 

JJ paid little to no attention to the strict order, sliding two amble fingers into Emily's entrance, beginning to develop a quick rhythm. Emily cursed above her, something about it feeling too damn good, jerking her hips up to meet JJ's fingers. JJ grinned against her, curling her fingers with every move to touch that damn good spot. It didn't take too long for Emily to fall apart again.

This time, once JJ had cleaned the dark-haired girl, she took her mouth away and sat back up. Her face was soaking wet, a combination of Emily's cum and spit, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She wore Emily's arousal on her cheeks like a damn badge of honor.

Emily managed to suck up a few trembling breaths as JJ climbed up her body to straddle her stomach. She clutched JJ's hips in unsteady hands, looking up to soak in the sight infront of her. JJ's blonde hair was wild from Emily's hand. Her face was flushed and shinny, and her perfect body towered toward Emily and she was sure she could now die happy.

"How'd I do, huh?" JJ asked, a smirk crawling up her cheeks. "Not too bad, If I do say so myself." 

Narrowing her already dark eyes, Emily tried and failed to prevent a smile. "Are you sure this was your first time? Because I've seen a first time and it sure as hell did not feel like that." 

"She wasn't me, of course." JJ pointe dout, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm a different breed, baby." 

After her heart had finally slowed to a normal rate, Emily nodded. "Yeah, I mean fuck. We have to do this again." 

"I haven't even come once. Thats not very nice, Emily Prentiss. You were supposed to "guide me"," she mocked. 

Emily bit back her tongue as she considered pointing out the fact that she was in fact going to make her come first, but JJ had taken over and prevented her from doing so. Instead of making her snippy comment, she shifted down the bed until JJ was hovering above her face. She had never tried this position before, but she would be damned if she never got to see JJ ride her face. JJ's wide blue eyes met brown ones and JJ's hands grabbed the headboard in anticipation. 

Even though it was obvious JJ was having a great time, she was still shocked to see how absolutely drenched JJ was. Her tongue slid easily over JJ's throbbing clit, causing the blonde woman to moan, her voice thick as syrup. She began moving her hips, riding Emily's face. 

Wrapping her hands tightly around JJ's thighs, Emily made sure to keep her close, devouring her like she hadn't had a sip of water in months. SHe groaned into JJ, eagerly placing messy kisses between her thighs. JJ dropped a hand to Emily's head, pushing her messy hair behind her head so they could maintain eye contact. 

"You feel so amazing," JJ exhaled softly, Emily's tongue hesitantly dipping inside her, causing her to swirl her hips against it. "You're going to be the death of me, Emily Prentiss." 

Emily couldn't speak at the moment, but that was probably for the best. She wasn't sure she could prevent herself from crying out her absolute love for the blonde. The love she had for months, years, the love she was too damn afraid to admit. The world around them could disappear tomorrow, and Emily wouldn't even notice if JJ was by her side. 

It didn't take too long for JJ to come, and she came hard, thighs quivering around Emily's head. Her hands pushed into black hair, pulling painfully as she rode out the huge orgasm. Emily happily kept lapping her tongue, willing to be used as long as JJ kept softly whimpering her name. Finally, JJ lifted her leg over Emily, slumping beside her as she wiped the hair from her forehead. 

Emily sat up, too, trying to look completely calm and collected. She wasn't sure what to expect afterward, she hadn't really thought about it. Was she allowed to kiss her when they weren't having sex? Would this even happen again for sure? Emily wanted to slam her lips into JJ's so bad, but she didn't know if JJ wanted that too.

JJ noticed her conflicted look and frowned slightly, tilting her head. "What?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Of course," JJ's laugh rang out, shifting onto her knees and scooching closer. "Let me guess," she said, taking Emily's face softly into hers, "We need ground rules." 

Emily nodded. She hated how vulnerable she felt, this was nothing like during sex, this was raw, painful, and terrifying. However, it was also freeing. When was the last time she'd just asked how to navigate a situation instead of just blazing ahead, like she did with Elle. Too much, too soon. JJ made her want to know how to play fair. Emily tilted her head up for a kiss, lingering as she waited for JJ to push forward.

JJ pressed thier lips together, smiling gently against Emily's mouth. She loved that Emily was insecure about their relationship, romantic, or otherwise. It meant she cared. But on the other hand, what was Emily thinking? Did Emily feel insecure because of all the times JJ had made sure to make her aware that she was straight? Or because of Elle, who told Emily JJ would never like her. JJ wasn't just out of her depth with sex; she'd never had a real relationship with anyone before. She could say her relationship with Will was real, but they never declared it, and she knew that he was secretly sleeping with someone else. BUt she didn't care, she was just scared she wouldn't be good at a relationship. And judging from the looks of it, Emily had the same fear. 

"How.. about this," JJ started, only moving back enough to speak, "we don't think about it too much right now. You just got out of a relationship with Elle, and i"m sure you don't want to greet your friends with, "Hey, I'm dating Jennifer Jareau! We can.. see eachother when we want to and see what happens," she blushed. "I'm not trying to fall in love," she croaked, knowing she already had. "But i like you too much for this to be a one time thing." 

Emily blinked back her confusion. She didn't want to be in a relationship? Chuckling back her sadness, Emily nodded against JJ's lips. "OK. We'll talk to eachother?" 

"You'll be so sick of my voice because of how much we are going to talk." 

The two girls laughed together, although there was a hint of pain in each of their voices. They both knew a relationship was a bad idea, it could ruin the chemistry they had, they could ruin eachother, but neither of them cared enough to worry. They'd keep quiet about it for now, and... figure it out later.

Emily rolled over to lay back on the bed, pulling Jennifer into a tight hug, slipping her leg over the girl's waist. Her thigh weighed heavily as she buried her face into the other's girls shoulder, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Fuck. JJ didn't actually like her. She was right, she was just an experiment, she didn't want a relationship. 

Feeling the new moisture on her shoulder, JJ looked down at her curiously. "Emily? What's going on?" She wiped a tear away from Emily's cheek, kissing another one away.

"I thought you liked me, Jennifer." Emily said coldly, feeling anger rising in her chest but quickly beating it away as JJ stared at her, concerned. "I... I really like you." 

"I like you too, Emily. That's why I want to take things slowly... I.. I don't know how to be in a relationship with you, and damn I was so mean to you, and you were just with Elle, and... I'm scared, Emily." She said softly, lowering her head to rest it gently on Emily's forehead. "I'm scared." 

"Oh, Jennifer." Emily began softly, connecting their lips once more. They sat for a moment, their lips colliding as the world around them quieted. There was absolute silence, except for the soft sounds of their lips smacking together, their tongues wrestling as Emily deepened the kiss, trying not to smile against the other girl's mouth. Ultimately she failed, and JJ recriprocated the soft smile, pulling away as Emily stared down at her with loving eyes. There were so many things she could say. She could say "I love you, Jayje!" But instead, she kissed her nose and whispered sweet words to her. "Oh Jennifer, don’t you know I’m absolutely terrified of you?’


	9. Why do you always hurt her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make this more sad but i just love fluff

Waking up, tangled with the other girl beside her, Emily's dark eyes flew open as she took in the beautiful sight infront of her. JJ's normally strong-headed demeanor was more... soft, without the aspect of makeup, or the stress of school. She was... beautiful. 

Bringing her hand up from her own stomach, she slowly tucked a piece of fallen hair behind JJ's ears as she smiled, simply just watching the girl infront of her. There was no denying it. She was falling for Jennifer fucking Jareau. 

After a moment, JJ stirred awake to meet the eyes of the other girl, and smiling slightly she leaned in to press a soft kiss on her nose. "Morning." Emily grinned, flopping over ontop of the blonde to pull her into a bear hug. 

The two girls were still bare, goosebumps riding up JJ's spine as she thought of the night before. The passion... the lust... the having sex with a woman. Biting back the bile rising in her throat at the thought of what her mother would say, she loosely wrapped her arms around the other girl. It didn't matter what a woman who abandoned her would say. Her father loves her... her father, oh shit.

"Do you think my dad heard us last night?" JJ chuckled, looking up at the girl who had sat ontop of her, her dark locks falling in front of her face as JJ examined her nude body. To put it plainly, Emily was perfect. She had the perfect amount of curve, beauty, but she wasn't boastful neither. In fact, she seemed pretty modest about her beauty and that is what JJ lo... 

"Probably." Emily laughed, placing kisses down the girl's neck playfully. "You were pretty damn loud, sweetheart." Gasping, JJ turned to look at her with a fake glare. 

"Me? Me? I was not loud.... y...you were loud!" She raised her hand to jokingly slap Emily's arm, who instantly pretended to cry. 

"I can't believe you would hit me," she huffed, turning to look away. 

"Oh baby, come on," JJ cooed, wrapping a hand around the back of Emily's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Normally, she would feel insecure at the thought of kissing someone with her morning breath, but Emily didn't seem to even notice as she consumed the idea of their bodies mashing together. JJ rolled them around, straddling Emily's hips as the other girl slowly drew a hand up to JJ's ass, giving it a small squeeze. The blonde moaned softly against their kiss, bringing a smirk up onto Emily's lips. 

"Come on, we should probably get ready for school," she nodded, looking at the clock perched on JJ's side table that read "7:13." Scrambling off the other girl, JJ looked around her room for their clothes. "Umm.... did you want to like, borrow something of mine? I have belts you can use for pants.." she faltered, looking up at the brunette.

"Jayje, I don't know who told you different, but we are literally the same size-" Emily chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I would love to wear something of yours, as long as it smells like you." She winked, pulling on her bra, and snapping it into place. Quickly after, she slipped her underwear on, watching JJ do the same. 

JJ shrugged, looking in her drawer for outfits for the both of them. Finding an old band shirt from her middle school emo phase, she tossed it to Emily along with a pair of dark skinny jeans. "Best I could find that would match your style." Emily grinned, putting on the outfit and checking herself out in the side mirror. 

"Damn, why don't you wear this? It would be so hot on you," she drawled in JJ's ear, who had turn away from her to prevent herself from being late to school. Something about Emily cursing just.. turned something in JJ's stomach. Fuck. 

Slipping on a normal outfit for her, a pair of athletic shorts and a simple t-shirt with a letterman jacket, she turned to look at the girl in her room, who was currently laughing her head off. "What? What's so funny?" She frowned, pulling her hands onto her hips. 

"We are stereotypical lesbians!" She cried out, buckling over from laughter. "The goth girl, and the sporty jock! Oh my god, that's too much," she laughed, holding her stomach. JJ rolled her eyes, fighting a smile as she turned around, walking out of her bedroom.

After a moment, Emily followed her, wiping tears from her eyes as she walked, grinning. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the class, JJ and Emily kept stealing glances at one another and it didn't fall short from Spencer's eyes, who sat curiously as he watched them. He knew they worked on the project together but these were also the same girls who had hated eachother for... god knows how long. Spencer, however, was working with Ashley Seaver who did not seem to understand anything in the class, so he was left doing all the work to himself. Fortunately, he finished it the first night with a simple rubber band car. He had already presented his yesterday, where Emily had cheered him on non-stop. But afterwards, she didn't present hers. Today was her day.

"Alright, JJ, Emily, Will, it's time for you to go. Finally," Mr. Rossi chuckled, sitting back down at his desk as the trio stood up, Will seeming a bit confused. JJ shook her head as Emily approached the front of the room, a grin consuming her face as she looked through the room, trying to avoid looking at JJ. Spencer saw the ways her eyes dilated as JJ stood next to her, her cheeks flushing ad her hands nervously twitching. He told himself he would ask her about it later.

"Alright," Emily clapped, pulling out the box that held their project, taking off the lid. "We... have created life from a peanut!" JJ laughed out loud, holding back tears as the room went silent, noticing how hyperactive JJ seemed around Emily. Everyone knew the two girls hated one another, they had forever. Most people dropped it, not even bothering to wonder why, but... they seemed like, they were friends now. 

Mr Rossi looked at them curiously, a slight smirk taking over his face as he noticed the behavior between the two girls. He looked at the project that Emily held in her hands, cocking his head. 

"Haha... just kidding," Emily laughed awkwardly, setting their project on the desk. She looked up at the class, holding up two pieces of wire. "We created light, from a fruit." Spencer rolled his eyes. So basic. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Emily, can we uh... can we talk?" Spencer fidgeted as he ran up to the girl, looking up at her with a smile. "I have a question." Emily looked over at him for a mere second, before her dark eyes flitted up to look at JJ, who was talking to Will at her locker. The two of them looked very serious, and JJ slowly put her hand on his shoulder, gripping it softly. Nausea flew through Emily's body, turning to look back at the boy infront of her. She wasn't the jealous type, but now all she could think about was JJ fucking Will, sucking his dick... she cleared her throat, smiling at Spencer.

"What's up, kiddo?" She shoved her books into her small locker, appearing a bit tense as she slammed it shut. 

Spencer flinched, but seemingly ignored her anger as he knew it wasn't him she was mad at. He tried to ignore the way that Emily clenched her fists every time she glanced up and past him, where he knew JJ was standing. That was exactly what he wanted to ask about, anywho.

"You're dating Elle, right?" Emily instantly froze, turning to look down on him.

"No, I'm not... I'm not... dating anyone. Elle's a crazy bitch," She chuckled, thinking back to when she become oddly very possessive even in the span of the two days of them dating. "I'm happy single, I've always been single. I've discovered that I'm gay, I've had sex with a girl, and all kinds of shit in the span of 3 days, bro, Spence, I'm happy." She nodded softly, looking down on the boy who was grinning.

"I'm glad to hear it Em, but.. is it JJ you like? I noticed that this isn't one of your normal shirts, and it's obviously a few years old so it could not be new- these aren't your normal pants, they are half a size too big, and you aren't wearing makeup like you normally do. You keep looking at JJ, and you are obviously jealous that she is still talking to Will. Is it jJ you like?" Emily sighed softly, looking back up once more to watch JJ kiss Will's cheek, instantly pulling Spencer into the next hallway, JJ watching her storm away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily told Spencer every detail of the previous night, excluding the long hours of sex that occurred, repeatedly, at least 6 times. Sighing softly, she expressed that at the end of it she all but told JJ that she was in love with her, but also terrified of her. Spencer sat, listening curiously as he watched his friend gush over this girl, feeling that her heart was going to get broken. He supposed that it was because he was a realist, or as Emily called him... a pessimist. He didn't mean to be negative, he just couldn't help but see the reality of situations. 

And then, Emily broke down as she realised that she had fallen for a straight girl's lies. She had fallen for JJ telling her that she did like her. She had fallen for the orgasm high that came after their night together. 

Spencer held onto her as she sobbed, sitting in the desk in the hallway long after school hours. He was sad for her, he hated seeing his best friend in pain, especially because of that stupid bitch JJ. He kissed her forehead, continuing to allow her cry, and cry, and cry, silent. 

"I just can't believe I was so stupid. She just... she seemed so... fuck, was I just used? She was telling me she's never come from Will, and... fuck, I fell for it! I fucking can't believe this!" She shouted, rising from her seat. "Where the fuck am I supposed to go, Spence? Elle dropped my shit, my mom kicked me the fuck out, and now... JJ probably wants nothing to do with me because I'm a fucking stupid dyke, who just so happens to love her." Realising the words that fell from her mouth, she turned away from Spence. "I'm going to the library." Spinning on her ankle, she sauntered toward the library, fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a chair, she read a book she had randomly selected from a bookshelf near her; an older book named The Color Purple by Alice Walker. She had read it once before, and she had fallen in love with the sadness of the story. She related to it a bit too much for comfort; once relying on God during the worst of her mother's years. Clearing her throat, she turned a page as she pulled herself closer to the desk, reading. 

A sound of soft shoes padded behind her, coming into softly kiss the back of her neck. Emily instantly whirled around, ready to hit the intruder before realising it was none other than Elle. "Elle, what the fuck are you doing? Get off me," She grumbled, rising from her seat as she put the book back in place. "I'm coming to your house after school to pick up my shit, ok? You don't have to worry about it anymore," anger filled her eyes as she examined the girl in front of her who was frowning.

"What are you talking about? You don't have to do that. i brought my stuff in your car and everything. Listen, Em, I... I know I fucked up our relationship, I do... I just.." Emily shook her head, taking the keys that Elle was holding out.

"No, you don't get a second chance. Maybe someday we can be friends again but... Elle, you're fucking crazy." Emily chuckled, putting the keys into her pockets as she walked away, without even glancing back at the girl who was standing there, crying.

\---------------------------

Hopping into her car, she shoved the keys into ignition as she turned to look back at the bag sitting in the backseat. Sighing at the thought of her quickly started and quickly ended relationship with Elle, she felt exhuasted. Their relationship was absolutely exhuasting, in their short trip. 

But thinking back to just the one night she spent with JJ, she felt on fire. Every bone in her body, every nerve-ending, cried for joy as she thought of it. The way she felt as she held the girl, falling asleep. The way she felt, kissing her forehead the numerous times she woke. The way she felt, feeling JJ's eyes on her in class. She couldn't lose her to this fuckwad William. 

Pulling the keys out of the car, she got out and looked for JJ in the parking lot. She eventually spotted her, sprinting to her car as she waited for the blonde to arrive. "JJ." She said softly as she approached, the blonde looking up at Emily, confused.

"You seemed mad at me earlier and now you are happy. What's going on with you?" Emily sighed softly, turning to look at the bright blue sky, not a cloud in sight. 

"I... do you still have feelings for Will, Jayje?" The girl infront of her scoffed, climbing into the car and slamming the door.

"Listen, I know you are all kinds of fucked up, but how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Will, okay?" She shouted, but quickly fell back as Emily winced under her voice. She softened it, leaning forward in the window. "I'm sorry, that was... urgh, this is so hard for me. Will you just meet me at my house, please? So we can talk?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the bed they had sex on the night before, Emily was antsy as she waited for JJ to come out of the bathroom. When she had done this the night before, it led to a very good night for the two of them. Unfortunately, Emily knew they were about to have a discussion that would probably destroy her.

Walking over to her bag, she sorted through the clothing items, quickly dressing in her own clothes and tossing JJ's into the laundry hamper. JJ quickly noticed the change of clothes as she sauntered into the bedroom, examining the brunette.

"You didn't have to change. Hell, you could have kept those clothes. Then given them back once they smelled like you," she grinned, flashing the girl a wink. Emily, unlike her, didn't return the playfulness as she shook her head.

"JJ, I know that... what we did last night... it, it meant a lot to me, I...but it doesn't seem like it meant much to you, I mean, fuck, you kissed Will, damn it! I know you said we weren't together together, but damn... I don't want you kissing anyone else! I don't want you... touching anyone else! And especially not your fucking ex, Jayje," she sobbed, collapsing onto the bed. "I don't want you being with anyone else." 

Watching the girl cry infront of her with wide eyes, she turned to look down at the floor. She never expected this strong, goth, beautiful girl to even bat an eye at the mean chic who had always called her a dyke. She didn't believe that she deserved to be liked by her, to be with her, to even be looked at by her.

"Emmy," she said softly, frowning at the new nickname that spewed from her lips. Emily didn't seem fazed by it as she looked up at her, waiting for her to speak again. "I..." she sat beside her, taking her hand and setting it on Emily's waist. "I was scared." She whispered, looking down on her. "And you knew that, I told you..." She fought the tears in her eyes. "I don't deserve to be with you. I am a horrible person, I.. treat you like shit." Whirling up, Emily grabbed her wrists in her hands, shaking her gently. 

"Jayje, I don't care! I don't care how you treated me in the past!" She cried, staring at her. "I don't! Because I'm in love with you! You could treat me like a pile of dirt and I'm sure my heart would still race every time you look at me! You could kick me like an abandoned dog and I know for a fact that I would still think you are the most perfect girl in the world!" She laid her head on JJ's forehead, staring into her eyes. 

Hearing that the other girl loved her, she smiled softly. "I told him about you. I was kissing him goodbye, for good this time because I don't ever want to be with him, or any guy again. I want to be with the most beautiful girl in the whole world," she said softly. "Because.. I'm in love with her." She couldn't bring herself to say it directly, she had never once spoke those words to anyone but herself when she looked at Jennifer Aniston's poster she used to have on her wall. "I'm in love.." she paused, bringing herself to look up at the brunette. "With you." 

Slamming their lips together, fireworks boomed within their hearts. The kiss didn't have to be full of anger, or passion. or even love, but just the mere point of their lips connecting brought Emily to tears because just from that alone, she felt like she was going to break down into a sob, and frankly JJ felt the same.

"I'm so glad Mr. Rossi put us together," Emily chuckled, slowly pulling away as she brougt her hand up to JJ's cheek. "I love you."

\--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
